The Millennium World Adventure
by Schoollie
Summary: After a betrayal between Yugi and his friends, Yugi, his twin sister Suki, her Yami named Yani befriend three offworlders as they discover that they can control the Millennium items, that were set freed to test their friendship, will they be able to recover the lost items before Tea does first. Pairings: Yugi.XOC, Guy H.XOC, and Chris K.XOC


Summary: After Tea makes their best friends turn against them, Yugi, Suki, along with her own Yami named Yani befriends 3 new off-world friends and discover that the Millennium items have accidentally been set freed by them and sent to different worlds that have song/dance physical challenges. They also discover that they can control them as they try to bring them back as Tea asks her new friends to follow them and bring them to her. Can Suki and her friends find them first before Tea? Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or any of these shows: Yu-Gi-Oh!, SheZow, or the Wild Kratts, I just own Shannon, Yani, Princess Autum, and Suki. Bummer, but I'm happy to make these new characters. Song list "Who Am I?" by Tiffany Evans "Circus" by Britney Spears "Circus (Twister Rave Remix)" by Britney Spears, remixed Ro Shon "Cave Jivin" from "Avatar the Last Airbender" "Hot Wings (I want to Party)" by Jamie Foxx, Will. , and Anne Hathaway "Eyes like yours" by Shakira "Masquerade" by Robosoul "Beat of my Drum" by Zendaya "Ma Belle Evangeline" by Jim Cummings "Holding Out for a Hero" by Jennifer Saunders "Once upon a December" by Liz Callaway "Intimidated" by Britney Spears "You make me feel" by Cobra Starship "I See the Light" By Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi "Roses are red" by Aqua "Cuba Libre" by Aqua "The Power of Love" by Jennifer Cihi "The Zing" by The cast of Hotel Transylvania Chapter 1: Welcome to Domino City Song: "How do you hear a Broken heart" by Chris Walker In the heart of a city called Domino City, a young girl with long blonde hair with magenta hair tips named Suki Moto was sitting under a cherry blossom reading on wizardry as she sighed miserably. It has been a month or two since Tea turned her friends Joey and Tristan against her; Tea tricked them into think that Suki and her brother beat her up and called her a stupid cruel heartless wimp. But it wasn't true, everything that Tea said, it was all a lie, but they didn't believe her. Suki waited for her two friends she sighed in misery. A woman and boy appeared as the woman said, "We're here." Suki turned to them, the woman was identical to Suki, but she is much older and wiser than her, her name was Yani. Yani was half of the spirit of the Millennium Necklace wielder Autum, who was once a Princess of Egypt. The boy next to Yani was her twin brother Yugi; he was a similar to Suki, but his hair was spiky and short. Yani sighed as she said, "Dumb Tea, her lie reached my father and know he hates us." Yani's father was a man named Yami; like Yani, he came from Yugi. The three friends sat under the tree as Yani sighed and said, "I wonder if anyone had the same problem as us." Yugi just said, "I doubt it." Suki said, "Yep." They would stay there and sigh as Suki wished in her mind, I wish that someone would understand what it's like to lose something so much like bonds of friendship or a loss of a father's trust... Meanwhile in another part of the universe… In a huge city, a boy with a blue hoodie and beige pants was sighing miserably; he recently broke up with his girlfriend, a girl named Sophine Hathaway, because she moved away to a new country in Europe. The boy, who is Guy Hamdon missed her as he thought that Sophine was the only one for him, but his sister Kelly thought that Sophine left, because he chose the superhero business over Sophine. Hurt by her words, Guy ran off to his room and locked the door. As he was in bed, he thought, Without Sophine, who can like someone with a secret identity, like me? Guy is also the secret identity of a female superhero named SheZow, from a power ring that was given by his dead great-aunt Agnes Monroe. Sophine loved so him, it didn't matter. Guy sighed as he sat on the seat of the fountain as he looked up and thought, Doesn't anyone understand the broken heart of a guy like me? In another part of the universe… A tall brown haired man dressed in green and a black haired 14 year-old girl dressed in white sat on the stiff grass of the Kalahari Desert as they sighed in misery. The man, who was named Chris Kratt was trying to comfort his baby sister Shannon Kratt. They recently got in a fight with their friend Aviva Corcovado and their older brother Martin as the Tortuga had crash landed and blamed on the other. Shannon and Chris thought it was Aviva and Martin since they were pestering them while they were testing on a fish scale as Aviva and Martin believed that Shannon and Chris were too blame because they believed they have stolen one of Aviva's formulas. The pilot, Jimmy didn't pay attention as he was getting bothered, as he crashed the ship, which was called the Tortuga. Aviva and Martin called them 'intolerant, lying, Zach bots in human skin', which hurt Chris and Shannon's feelings as they opened the hatch and jumped off, running away in tears. Shannon cried as she said, "No, never again..." Chris held her as she cried hard. Chris, who was considered the brains of the family, didn't have any idea to fix this as he knew no one would hear their plea. So, he did what any big brother/sister would do for their youngest siblings, nothing. But Yani wasn't one to stay this lying down so she began to sing as they others joined in as chorus. Yani: Sometimes everything seems outta my reach No matter how hard I try Sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside Suki: With everything that I try to hold on to Just seems to slip away And though I fall it keeps calling me back again Yani: But I keep looking I'll sink or swim I keep searching to find the real me Guy, Shannon, and Chris, along with Yugi and Suki, began to feel Yani's confidence give them light as they joined in with her. All: Who Am I, Tell Me Where do I come from Who Am I, Tell Me Cause it's like I don't fit in at all Guy jumped off his room and ran off to the center of Megadale. With a twinge in their hearts, Chris, and Shannon began to run as they were far away from the people that hated them as Yani led Suki and Yugi to the museum. Yani kept on singing. Yani: Sometimes I feel like running away And leaving it all behind And try to find a place where I belong If I keep looking, I'll find myself I keep searching to find the real me All: Who Am I, Tell Me Where do I come from Who Am I, Tell Me Cause It's like I don't fit in at aaaaaaaaall Chris and Shannon ran off to the outskirts of the savannah, not knowing that they were far from the Tortuga and their friends. Guy was running to the fountain as he gave a smile of happiness to be away from his sister. From afar they joined in with Yani's vocalizing voice. (Who Am I?) Who Am I? (Who Am I?) All: Who Am I? I Know That I can do anything Who Am I? I Know That I can be anything Who Am I? I Know That I can do anything thing (Anything Thing) Guy, Shannon, and Chris were free as Suki, Yugi, and Yani were close to the museum as they all began to dance. All: Who Am I? I Know That I can be anything Who Am I? I Know Yes, I can be anything Yes, I can be anything at aaaaaaaaall Yugi, Suki, and Yani posed as they shared a laugh as they realized they danced to the museum as Guy, Shannon, and Chris cheered up and smiled for a bit as they closed their eyes and silently wished for friends who understand to be alone and betrayed. But just then Guy began glowing he was sucked in by a mysterious light as Kelly and a friend named Maz found him as he was carried away as he screamed. As for Chris and Shannon, the same light dragged them up as Martin called out for them as they screamed as they were sucked in. From inside the portal, Guy, Shannon, and Chris began to scream as Martin, Kelly, and Aviva followed them. Suki, Yugi, and Yani just looked around as Suki asked, "When did we get here?" Yugi said, "Whatever we did, maybe a trip to the museum would clear our heads of the situation." Suki said, "Great idea." Yani shrugged and said, "Hmm...wise choice." They walked towards the museum as Tea found them, but before anyone could move, something launched Suki, Yugi, and Yani down to stairs as they landed with a thud, like a meteor smacked them to the earth. Suki groaned as she turned and said, "Hey, you moron, why don't you-" But her words were cut off by a boy wearing a blue hoodie as she looked at him with curiosity as she said, "Hey." The boy looked at her as he thought, She's cuter than Sophine. He said, "Hey, yourself." Suki cleared her throat as he blushed as he said, "Sorry. My fault! I may have landed on you, by accident." Suki said, "No harm done, I'm Suki. Suki Moto. And you are?" The boy said, "Guy. Guy Hamdon. I'm from Megadale." Suki and Guy looked at each other as they turn red. Guy thought, What is this feeling? Am I moving on? IS this girl like my Sophine? Is Sophine no longer in my mind? Suki thought, This boy, why am I lost in his sparkling eyes? I think this feeling is aching my heart. Yani was on the ground as she said, "Hey! Watch it!" Yani turned to see a man as she turned pink as she thought, Those muscles, those clothing, and that hair! What a dream guy! Yani's heart raced as she was burning as the man looked at her as he turned red as he thought, She's cute! She's like an angel. Those eyes, that hair, and this dress. She's like a princess! Yani and the man stared as they nervously laughed as he helped her up as she said, "Why, thank you. And whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" The man said, "I'm Chris. Chris Kratt, at your service." Chris bowed as Yani blushed as she thought, What a kind gentleman! She said, "My name is Yani, Yani Atemu." The black haired girl sitting over Yugi cried, "Sorry! It's my fault! Here, let me help you!" She got off of Yugi and bent down to help him. Yugi looked up as the pretty black haired girl was in front of him as he blushed, he used to have a crush on Tea before, but it seem like that the mystery girl has stolen his heart. He looked at her as he thought, Those muscles, that hair, that outfit, what a gal! The girl looked at Yugi as she thought, He's hot! That uniform, that body, that hair, what an angel! Yugi took her hand as he said, "I'm Yugi. Yugi Moto." Shannon said, "I'm Shannon, Shannon Kratt. And that name, I like it. Matches with your shy personality." Yugi blushed as he said, "I try." Suki, Yani, and Yugi looked at their new friends in wonder as Suki said, "Where did you guys come from?" Guy, Shannon, and Chris shrugged as Guy explained, "No idea, we just did." Shannon said, "We've come from far away, possibly from another world." Chris said, "We've run off. Our brother Martin and friend Aviva hates us, accused us of stealing a formula from her." Guy then said, "My sister Kelly hurt my feelings by accusing me of sending my ex-girlfriend away." Suki said, "Ex?" Guy sadly said, "Sophine Hathaway moved to Europe. She and I broke up after she left the neighborhood." Yani said, "I'm sorry that you lost her. We kind of have the same deal." Shannon asked, "How do you figure?" Suki said, "A girl named Tea Gardner told lies to everyone that we beat her up, but it's a lie. No one believes us, not even our friends. They betrayed us and left us all alone." Chris said, "I'm sorry." Yani said, "I wish someone would teach her a lesson." Guy said, "I know that feeling, I would like to teach Kelly a lesson, she thought I drove Sophine away, but not true. Her dad had a promotion in Europe and she had no other choice, she had to leave." Shannon said, "Martin and our friend Aviva thought me and Chris stole her formula, but we were framed. We would never steal from anyone. And now, because of our argument, our ship crashed in the savannah." Suki said, "Sorry to hear that, you poor guys." Shannon complained, "I wish they knew the truth." "Join the club." Yugi sadly said. They all sighed as Yani said, "Besides our problems, I would like to welcome you three to Domino City!" Shannon smiled and said, "Thank you, you're so kind." Yani smiled and said, "I try." Guy said, "Is that a museum?" Yugi nodded as Shannon replied, "Maybe a trip inside would clear our minds of the situation." They friends agreed as Suki began to climb up the stairs as she turned and said, "Come on!" They laughed as they followed her as Tea growled, So, they have new friends, well three can play this game. Tea ran off as she reached three friends as she saw a blonde man, a 12 year-old girl and a 16 year-old girl as they groaned as Tea evilly smiled as Tea became sweet as she asked, "Are you all right?" Meanwhile, Yani opened the door as her new friends including her went in. Inside was pretty as Guy said, "Megadale's museum has nothing compared to here." Chris said, "This is amazing." Shannon said, "Wow! Cool!" Yugi said, "Maybe we could take one person and give them a tour here." Suki said, "Great idea, but we have a problem." Yani asked, "What, dārin?" 'Dārin' is what Yani calls Suki as the girl pointed across as they saw three teenage boys as Yugi, Suki, and Yani instantly recognize them as their friends Joey, Tristan, and Yami. Terrified, they hid as they ran; Guy and his friends stood there as Suki, Yugi, and Yani came back and dragged their new friends with them as Shannon let out a yell. Joey turned to Shannon's direction, only to see her gone as the brown haired boy as he asked, "What?" Joey said, "Thought I heard a girl scream." Tristan said, "You probably imagined it, dude." Yani panted as Suki said, "I can't believe that they are here." Guy asked, "What? What were we running from?" Yugi said, "The ones that hate us." Shannon peeked at the corner as she looked at the boy with a star shaped as she thought, Wait, two Yugis? This is weird, it's like Yani is like Suki. Wait, is this guy like Yugi? Shannon decided to walk to him, Suki got up as she covered Shannon's mouth as she dragged the girl back as Shannon complained muffed. The older boy turned as he saw two girls walking backwards as Suki whispered, "Run!" The six friends as Yami turned to see the wall where they were hiding to see them gone. Running up the staircase, Suki said, "Shannon, what were you doing? That guy also hates us!" Shannon said, "Now, you tell me!" They made it up to the second floor as they hid behind the rails as Tea walked in with her new friends as Suki moaned, "No..." Shannon turned as she asked, "What?" Suki said, "Look." The six friends turned to see Tea, with Martin, Kelly, and Aviva as Shannon and Chris looked horrified as Guy's eyes widened as Yani said, "She must have your friends on her side." Tea introduced them to Yami, Joey, and Tristan. Kelly looked up as she saw Guy as she said, "Hey, how did he get up there?" Guy walked backward as he took Suki as Chris carried Yani as Shannon grabbed Yugi as they hid on the dark wall as Guy said, "Come on, we better get out of here. They found us." Yani closed her eyes as she thought, Help us, please help us. From a far corner, in the Egyptian exhibit, which was closed, from a far corner seven golden items glowed as a ghost of a princess called, Follow my voice...to the Egyptian exhibit...I need you... The six friends began to feel strange as they were under a trance as they each let go off the wall and walked to the Egyptian exhibit. Yami and the others reached only to see their shadows dancing on the wall. Still walking the exhibit, Yani said, "We're coming." A guard saw them as he let them pass as he called out, "Where are you six going?" Shannon said, hypnotized, "Into the tomb of the Princess." The guard said, "But it's closed, how do you plan to get in?" They six friends made it to the door as Yani took her hand out as her hand glow pink as the door opened as the five friends went in as she got in as Tea said, "There! They went in!" As they made it to the middle, they were freed from the princess's spell as they fell to the floor as they groaned and woke up. Yani looked around as she said, "Weren't we at the second floor, hiding?" Suki said, "I don't remember. I think someone hypnotized us to come here." Yugi said, "My head felt like I was hit by a boxer." Shannon said, "Ohh, my head." Chris said as he saw stars, "I would like a fruit salad and extra water, please." Guy said, "I think we better get out of here." They got up as they looked around as Suki said, "Looks like Autum brought us here." Guy asked, "Who's Autum?" Yani said, "She's is a part of me, and a Princess of Egypt. She died from being poisoned in her sleep. She used to wear a special necklace, until it was found by Suki and I was freed, but Autum remained in a realm of dream. Think of her as a third form of Suki." Shannon said, "A copy of Suki; so that's why you look like her, but you have your own body." Yani said, "Yes, me and my father Yami. Like me, he was freed by Suki's twin after he completed my father's puzzle and that's why he looks like Yugi. After he defeated my father at a duel in the gates of the Afterlife, he wished for me and father to have our own bodies. So that's why I am able to walk and talk without switching lives." Then a door was rattling as Chris said, "We may not have ours if we don't get out." Suki and Yugi looked around and found a door as Suki said, "There! GO!" They ran as Yani opened the door as the front door opened as they got away with door vanishing as Martin said, "Did anyone see that? That door is gone, just vanished, poof!" Then suddenly a screen appeared as it showed Yani and the others in the dark in a tomb of a Princess as Yani said, "Looks like Autum wanted to show us something." Shannon said, "Guys, look." Then the lights went on as six tablets appeared. Each one had an etched picture of a figure with a Millennium item. Guy looked at one as he saw something else, that figure was him holding an Ankh shaped Key with a smile of laughter as he gasped, "That can't be me." Yugi saw his tablet as he saw that he was wearing an upside down pyramid on his neck with a smile of kindness as he said, "Is that me?" Yani saw her figure holding an eye and a scale with a smile of honesty as she said, "Whoa, that's me." Chris looked at his picture as it showed him holding a rod with a smile of generosity as he said, "Is this creepy or what?" Shannon saw her picture as she saw herself wearing a pendant that was a Ring shaped with hanging Spikes with a smile of loyalty, as she said, "Okay, that is strange, whoever is doing this, better explain all of these pictures " Suki saw her picture of her wearing a necklace and holding a Spellbook with a smile of magic as she said, "What is that princess trying to show us?" A voice called out, "Wondrous, huh?" They turned to see a blonde girl wearing an Egyptian dress and a crown standing in the top floor of a long staircase as she smiled. The girl dainty walked down as Guy said, "Yani, you weren't kidding." Shannon said, "You look exactly like Suki!" The girl smiled and said still coming down the stairs, "I get that most of the time. I am Princess Autum, princess of Egypt, daughter of the Pharaoh Atem, and original wielder of the Millennium Necklace." Yugi said, "Hi, princess!" Suki said, "It's been a while, since we saw you." Autum has arrived down as she said, "Yes, I see you that you don't have your Yami with you, Yugi. Wait, never mind. I forgot you don't ever talk to him." Suki, Yani, and Yugi looked down as Autum said, "Sorry, I didn't mean you harm." Yani said, "That's all right. We had a bit of a tizzy back there. But we have these new friends." Guy, Shannon, and Chris waved hello as Autum curtsied royal like. Shannon asked, "Umm, milady, why-" Autum said, "Just call me Autum." Shannon said, "Ok. So Autum, why do you have these tablets and why do they look like us?" Autum said, "No, they don't look like you, they are you." The six friends screamed, "WHHHAAAATTTT?!" Everyone else screamed, "WWHHHAAAATTT?!"Autum explained, "After you defeated my father back in Egypt, Yugi, the Millennium items were in need of new keepers, but ones with broken hearts. Since you six suffered heartaches, loneliness, and betrayals, they selected you based on your traits of friendship. Suki, the Millennium Necklace and Spellbook chose you for beliefs in magic and doing what's right; Yani, the Millennium eye and scale chose your honesty as their main keeper; Guy, your laughter and fun was chosen by the Millennium key; Chris, for being generous, the Millennium Rod wants you to be their master; Shannon, as the most obedient person on Earth , the Millennium Ring selected you as its master based on your loyalty; as for you Yugi, the Millennium puzzle remains loyal to you for your kindness towards others." Suki said, "So the Millennium items chose us as their masters?" Autum said, "That is right, but know they need your help." Yani asked, "Why?" Autum said, "The Items were freed by you six." Guy asked, "Us? But how?" Shannon asked, "What did we do? Autum explained, "When you six met, the bonds of friendship were forged as the items decided to test your friendship, so when you met, the items were freed and sent to other locations." Yugi said, "Don't worry, princess. We can bring them back to the museum." Autum said, "Thank you, Yugi. You're too kind." From outside, Tea mimicked, "Thank you, you're too kind." She stuck out her tongue as she turned and looked away. Kelly said, "What is he doing with that girl, she'll leave him too, like Sophine." Princess Autum explained, "Each world that has one or two Millennium Items, will ask you to do a music/dance challenge, winner will keep the item that they will be needed. But beware; each one is a physical challenge too, so you better know what to do, think of it like a duel, but no cards or dice monsters." Suki asked, "Will anyone else look for them?" Autum said, "Hopefully not Tea or her lies, definitely not Yami, since he hurts my Suki's twin, I will no longer call him my father. So hopefully just you six; I can't just let anyone have them. If anyone will have all seven items, they will be considered the most powerful being in the world. And if it goes to the wrong hands, it's the end of the world." Tea heard 'powerful' as she imagined having all seven items for herself. She could destroy anyone in her way as she said, "I want them!" Yami said, "What?" Tea growled and said, "Follow them and bring me those items!" His friends were confused as Autum said, "So remember, you must keep all these items safe." They nodded as Autum said, "Before I forget, I must give you these. They will help you along the way." Autum waved her fingers as six necklaces with a matching gem. Suki was given a magenta gem necklace that matched with her magic as Shannon was given a red gem necklace, symbolizing her loyalty as Yugi was given a white gem necklace as a symbol of kindness, while Yani was given a yellow gem necklace for her honesty. Chris was given a purple necklace as a symbol of his generosity as Guy was given a light blue gem necklace for his laughter, Autum explained, "When you". Then a door behind them opened as Autum said, "Good luck, and remember don't let anyone else have those items." They nodded as they ran out the door as they were in front of the Egyptian exhibit, like as if they just arrived. Then they ran to hide as they heard some voices as they turned to see their 'so called friends' come out. Joey said, "Them losers, keeper of the Puzzle and Necklace. Ha! They couldn't find them if it killed them." Suki growled as Shannon whispered, "Don't listen to them! They're just trying to weigh us down and make us weak." Kelly scoffed, "Yeah, my brother is a loser; he couldn't find anything in his messy room!" Guy glared at her as Martin said, "My brother and sister couldn't even think of an escape plan, back where we came from! I had to rescue them!" All of them laughed as they left. The six friends appeared as they went back in. Shannon sat as she said, "So how do we get the items, without them knowing?" Suki said, "No way are we telling Seto Kaiba and Mokuba to help us. They can't ever know. Knowing Kaiba, he'll follow us just to get the items to help him be strong." Shannon said, "Mom always told me you don't need something to be strong, you are strong." Chris said, "Strength comes when you learn to believe." Guy said, "My aunt Agnes told me that anger will cloud a mind." They nodded as Guy said, "Yani, is that Autum's dad?" They turned to a tablet as they saw two men and two monsters above them as Yani said, "That was the Pharaoh and his dearest friend and loyal adviser Priest Seto. It was crafted after Autum's death. After poor Princess Autum was poisoned, her father turned cold and Seto tried to stop him from going into the dark. It worked and her father moved on. This tablet was to commemorate the battle that nearly stopped the world." Suki said, "Wished our friends did." They nodded as Shannon let out a shriek as they turned to see a portal on the floor as Yani slipped as Suki and Guy helped her up as Chris was looking away as he turned to see. Guy said, "Is that acid?" Suki shook her head and said, "It's a portal. We better be careful." Chris said, "All the same, we better-" But Chris bumped into Suki and Shannon as Yani slapped Guy as his head bumped into Yugi as they slipped into the portal as they let out a scream. Chris grabbed the floor as Tea and the other found them as Chris's grip slipped as they fell in to the portal as they yelled, "Hold on!" Yani screamed, "Where are we going?!" Yugi shouted, "Down! Where else?!" Everyone screamed as they were in the vortex, as Tea saw them fall in as Tea said, "Quick, follow them! We can't let them win the items, I want them now!" Tea chose Yami, Kelly, Martin, Aviva, and Joey to come as they jumped in after them. Chapter 2: The Circus of Tricks Songs: "Circus" & "Circus (Twister Rave Remix)" by Britney Spears Yani and her friends were still in the vortex as they stopped screaming as they got a chance to know each other, Suki and Yugi was teaching Guy and Shannon about Duel Monsters and Chris explained on his career as Yani looked at him in wonder as she kept asking questions about his life and his sister's adduction as a baby as Suki and Yugi explained on what happened for the last few adventures as they began to reach the surface as they landed on a road as they got up as they looked around as it was filled with trees, hills, and flowers. Looking up, Shannon said, "We better move!" Suki asked, "Why?" Shannon pointed up as they saw that Tea and her friends were coming as Suki cried, "Heads up!" With fear of being flattened, they ran away; Tea landed on Aviva as she said, "Watch it!" Tea looked at her as she said, "Come on, they're getting away!" They saw Yani and her friends running off as they found a small french village with a huge circus tent as Shannon's necklace glowed as it shined as it showed Autum's face as Shannon said, "Looks like Princess is sending us a message." Autum explained, "Oh, almost forgot, when your necklace glows that means your item is here. You will be given challenges like now." Autum vanished as Shannon said, "Challenge? Now? Where?" Yugi said, "Over there!" They turned to their left to find a machine showing two challengers is needed as they made it. Below them were four dots that were colored, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow with a machine with two sides as it said, "Welcome. I will be selecting a member from your team to dance with this version of Twister Dance Rave. The goal is dance by following the lights left and right." Guy said, "Those lights, symbolize left and right." The machine said, "Follow and dance without falling or the opposing team will win by default. The Winner will receive a prize that will help in their challenge to find the Millennium Ring, which is located in the Big tent." Suki pointed to her right as she said, "In there?" Yani asked, "What about the loser?" The machine explained, "The loser will receive a penalty and win nothing." Then the machine showed pictures of Suki, Yugi, Yani, Guy, Chris, and Shannon as they were shuffled as it chose Shannon as Tea and her friends found them as they turned to see them as they glared at them. The machine said, "Since Yani's team arrived first, they will choose their opponent." Shannon looked at them as Yani whispered, "Choose Tea, she is a dancer and she needs a test. See if you can break her." Shannon smirked at Tea, "So, Tea. They say you love to dance and a dance school is your dream. Fancy a dance duel? Unless, you lied about being a dancer and more of a klutz." Martin worried at the tone of his sister as he heard her voice was a bit cold and cruel. Tea glared at the black haired girl and said, "It's on! I accept!" Tea joined Shannon as Tea angrily said, "Prepare to lose!" Shannon said, "If you insist." The machine said, "Select difficulty." Tea said, "Medium.", but Shannon has danced before against Aviva, so she said, "Expert!" Yani's team gasped as Yugi said, "Be careful, expert is always hard." Shannon said, "Not to worry." Chris whispered, "Don't worry, Shannon has beaten everyone except me, since we always end up in a tie. She's got this." Yugi hoped as Tea growled as Shannon warmed up as she asked, "Aren't you going to stretch?" Tea asked, "Why? You scared?" Shannon said, "Just asking. No need to be nasty." Then the game began as Shannon said, "May here best dancer win." Tea nastily stuck her tongue out as the game began. This is... the Twister rave Remix The light turned left green and right blue as Shannon obeyed, Tea missed her mark was lost a point as it continued, Romix There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first The pattern continued as Shannon aced each moved, but Tea was having trouble, but kept her balance. I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show... (Twister Rave Remix) I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, hope that you feel the same Rock the spot, show me what you, here we go, let's go! The machine worded out freestyle as Shannon danced like never before as her team called out, "Come on! Beat Tea! You can do it! Go wild, girl!" Yugi stared at her as his heart raced at her passion; She's a much better dancer than Tea! Just then, Yugi's heart began to beat and ache, seeing Shannon was like seeing a true girl, who isn't like Tea. To Yugi, Shannon was dazzling. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus ahhhhha... Twister Rave Remix Shannon thought, I have to win, for my friends, they need that ring back. Tea thought, No way is that little brat stealing my prize! I better get her off course. Tea tried to distract her, but Shannon, true to her word, kept on going. There's only two types of guys out there Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared So baby, I hope that you came prepared I run a tight shift so beware... R-rock the spots I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show I feel the adrenaline running through my veins...light Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break...glow I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage...light...glow Better be ready, hope that you feel the same All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus Remix...Twister Rave Remix Let's go Let me see what you can do I'm runnin' this (like-like-like a circus) Yeah, like a what? (Like-like-like a circus) Twister Rave Remix Light...glow... Light... glow... (Let me see what you can do) I'm running this (like-like-like a circus) Light...glow (Like a what?) Circus Tea and Shannon were getting tired, but neither of them will give in, they had to win the game, in order to continue to find the Millennium Ring. Rock the spot, show me what you, here we go, let's go! (Music solo) All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus Remix...Twister Rave Remix... Shannon and Tea posed as Tea slipped and fell on the ground as the machine calculated the score, and it said, "Yani's team wins the challenge!" Shannon said, "Yes!" Chris went up as he carried her to her team as Yani said, "That was amazing!" Suki said, "Yeah, you rule!" Guy said, "You totally beat her!" Yugi shyly said, "That was umm, pretty good." Shannon looked at him as she said, "Thanks, guys." The machine said, "Shannon Kratt, as the winner, you will be given this item." The machine showed them a special baton as Suki asked, "A baton?" The machine said, "It will be used in the Big Tent." Suki sighed as the team looked at Tea's team as they argued as Shannon smirked and said, "So, this is how you act when you lose? What a baby. Even betrayed, we are more honorable that what you'll ever be. Thanks for the game, it was fun." Shannon and her team turned and walked away as Tea fumed in her anger. At the big tent, they felt a tug as they turned to see nothing, but then Shannon gave a shriek as she said, "What happened to our clothes?!" They looked down to see that they were wearing circus outfits. Suki was wearing a ringleader outfit with a small top hat with a cane with a magenta crystal, beige tights, and black heeled boots. Shannon was wearing a rose acrobat outfit with a white feather with pink Mary Janes, as Yani was wearing a red sequined performer dress that reached her knees with red heels as her hair was tied up in a bun with two sticks holding her bun. Chris's outfit matched Suki's outfit, but it was green and he was wearing black boots as Guy was wearing a blue leotard. And Yugi's outfit was a purple magician's costume with a black top hat. Suki said, "I think this is part of the challenge." Shannon said, "Gang, look up!" Their head tilted as they looked up as they saw the Millennium Ring hovering above them. Chris said, "How do we get it down?" Guy said, "Looks like either Yani or Shannon will have to get it down." Yugi asked, "Why them?" Guy explained, "I've been to a circus before. Since the Ring is in a tightrope and since Yani and Shannon are dressed for acrobat and performer, they will have to decide who will get up there and get it." Shannon said, "Since my gem is glowing, I will get it, I've already worked at balancing at the dance challenge. I'll get the ring." At her words, the lights dimmed as an announcer called out, "Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages, welcome to the Circus Challenge!" The 'audience' cheered as Suki said, "At least Tea and the others are still back outside." Guy said, "Uh, Suki? You may want to check again." As Suki and friends looked on, Tea and her team all dressed up as circus members glared at Suki's team as the announcer sent each member to different locations. Then the announcer spoke, "For the first part of the challenges, all ringleaders please climb up the ladder and onto the platforms." Suki walked to the ladder as she said, "Wish me luck." Suki stopped to stretch as she grabbed the rail only to find out she was going up against Yami. She glared at him as she made her way up. Suki thought, That guy is the last person I'd compete against. I wish it was Joey or that girl in that plaid dress I was competing against. As Suki and Yami made it to the top, the announcer said, "For this challenge, both members must stand on the platforms and while balancing, they try to knock their opponents off, whoever makes it across will drop the unicycle to the next member below you." Yani thought, He better not hurt her! If he does, I'll kill him! Guy thought, Suki...be careful... Yugi thought, You can do it, sis! Yami said, "May the best win." Suki turned and said, "Right, traitor." Yami looked surprised as she began to stand on her hand as she kicked her cane up to her toes as she said, "You better get ready; you'll miss your mark." Yami got in position as music came from the background and the announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!" The platforms slowly began to move as the sing started, There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Yami and Suki tried to keep their balance as Yami's cane tried to push Suki off as Suki dodged it as music played around. Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh) Suki used her free hand to push Yami off as he tried to dodge it. Then he tried to hit Suki with the cane, but her necklace glowed as she did a flip as she landed on top of her cane with her leg stretched out, but she kept her balance as Tea cried, "No way!" Yugi said, "All right, sis!" Guy saw this as he thought, She's even better at this as I am being a super heroine! She's amazing, especially in that outfit. I'm like the ringleader I call the shots (call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot (make it hot) When I put on a show Suki teased, "Had enough, traitor?" Yami scowled as he jumped on his cane as he tried to push her off as Suki dodged it as she kicked his cane off with her boot as Yami fell on the platform Suki said, "Nice try, liar." Guy thought, She's cute, when she is being a bit of a showoff! I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah) Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah) They were across as Suki jumped off her cane and grabbed a unicycle as she dropped it to Guy as Yami looked at her with anger as she smiled slyly as she placed her hands on her hips. Guy was competing against Kelly as the announcer said, "For the next challenge, these two must ride across this rope to the top in order to grab the batons for their next member, remember, you must not fall off the unicycle or you will have to start over. As you reach the top, the winner of the baton must ride across to their right member and the loser must grab the baton above them." Kelly got hers as Guy was already on top as he said, "You'll pay on what you said back there!" Kelly said, "Bring it!" The announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!" Then they were off, Guy started to fall, but kept his balance, as Kelly slipped on hers as Guy also fell. I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah) Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah) As they started over, Suki called out, "Come on, Guy! You can do it!" Yani called, "Hey, you're the man!" Shannon said, "Come on, dude!" Chris called, "Show her how's boss!" Yugi called, "Yeah, beat her!" All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Guy was happy to be acknowledged, especially from Suki. He tried to make his sister laugh with his face impressions as he impersonated his mom as Kelly laughed, but she fell off and Guy made it across as he called out to Yani as he tied the baton to some ropes and said, "Yani! Heads up!" Guy tossed the baton as Yani caught it as she said, "Thanks, Dārin." Kelly made it up as she glared at him as she reached for he baton as he stuck his tongue at her as he turned his head away. From below, Chris could see Yani's beauty and grace. Chris thought, Is this ache in my heart love or something else? Yani saw Chris below as she turned red as she shut her eyes and thought, Focus! Chris must not be in my mind, I need to focus on winning this challenge! Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) The announcer called out, "Now, the next challenge is to swing across to swing to swing, while dodging flaming hoops and bowling pins being tossed at them and doing in tricks with hands and feet. As they swing, they must grab a whip for the next member for the next part of the challenger." On top of the swings was Yani and Joey were next as Joey said holding his rail, "You are going down!" There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared Yani said angrily as she chalked up her hands from a corner, "You couldn't even beat Marik at that duel or when he mind controlled you! Remember Autum saved you!" Joey looked at her with rage as she scoffed and said, "Whatever, sucker." The announcer said, "On your marks, get set, GO!" So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship, so beware Yani and Joey jumped off and began to swing as a pin passed Yani as Joey got hit with one. A flamed hoop with a whip as still far from Yani as she did a move to a close hoop as Suki called out, "Come on, Yani!" Chris thought, Yani is so beautiful, why would anyone try to make her or her friends feel betrayed? Tea will pay for making my Yani feel this way! Wait, am I falling for Yani, but I just met her! But could fate have pushed me and Yani closer? Chris called out, "Come on, show that guy who's the princess of the swing!" Yani smiled as she dodges some pins as she let go and did a flip in the middle of the ring as she snatched the whip, she grabbed the rail as Joey got hit multiple times as he missed the ring and fell from the rail. Yani saw this as she said, "Yes, victory is mine!" She made it across as she landed on the platform as Joey also made it as Yani said, "I thought you lost at Duel Monsters before!" Joey glared at her as Yani dropped her whip to Chris as Joey tossed his whip to Martin. Yani thought, Why is my heart beating whenever I see that brown haired man? Is this what girls have when they feel love? Wait, is this love? I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots. I'm like a fire cracker, I make it hot when I put on a show. The announcer said, "For this next challenge, each member will train three elephants to do a dance with the whip with our without your hands to the beat. Make sure that each elephant is in sync with the rhythm of the music. The goal to make movement to make the wands to fall from the poles for your partner's part of the challenge." Chris and Martin were next as they looked at each other with anger. Shannon thought, I don't care if I betray Martin, he started this. If he hadn't yelled at me and Chris, we wouldn't be fighting! Aviva thought, Martin better win, or Tea will be ticked off. I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah) Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah) Martin said, "You're going down, Chris!" Chris said as he twisted his whip, "Bring it on, bro!" Six elephants appeared as the announcer called out, "Ready, set, GO!" Martin and Chris took three elephants as Chris raised the whip as he snapped on it in the air as the elephants began to listen as he used his hands to make them stand as he raised his finger and twirled it as the elephants obeyed. I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah) Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah) Yani called out, "Come on, Chris!" Suki screamed, "Yay for Chris!" Yugi said, "You can do it!" Shannon called out, "Win this, Chris!" Guy called out, "We need this win!" Chris smiled at his team as he gained confidence from them. All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Martin tried to get his elephants' attention, but it didn't work as Martin made only one listen as Tea called out, "Hurry, blondie! Your brother is winning!" Martin saw that Chris has finished his act the elephants gave a loud trumpet as Chris said, "Thanks guys!" They cuddled with Chris as one elephant jumped and made one wand fall off. Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do The elephant handed it to Chris as he ran to the middle of the ring as he handed it to Yugi as Chris said, "Break a leg!" Yugi gave him a nod as Martin finished his act and took the wand to Tea as Chris said, "I won, traitor." Chris then gave him a sly smile as Martin just glared at him. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) The announcer called out, "For this challenge, one person will do the following things, make a rabbit appear from your black top hat, pop a white balloon to make one white dove, and magically turn the dove into a white rose. Go in order: Rabbit, balloon, rose. If you do the wrong trick and you will get tossed rotten vegetables. If you do them right, then reach to your hat and you will get a special prize for the last part of the challenge." Yugi was competing against Tea as Tea pushed Yugi as she said, "Good luck, squirt!" From above, Shannon scowled at the sight of Tea teasing Yugi as she thought, When I get my hands on her, she will die in my hands! Tea laughed as Yugi remained calm as the announcer called, "Ready, set , GO!" Shannon then thought, But in less ways, Yugi is so cute! Especially, in that little outfit he is wearing, isn't he to die for? Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Tea tried to pull a rabbit, but she pulled out a monkey, a cow, and a plate, as Yugi said some magic words, waved his wand, and pulled out a white bunny rabbit as he snapped his fingers as the rabbit was gone. Tea finally made a rabbit as Yugi pulled a balloon from his sleeve as he blew a big balloon as he tied up the balloon and pulled a pin from his left ear as he struck the balloon as a white dove appeared. Tea tried to pop it, but she lost her pin as she dropped it. Yani tried to keep her laughter as she thought, Tea's a great dancer, but she need some magic classes. I'm running this. (like-like a circus) Yugi pulled out his wand as he pulled out a box from his hat as he placed the bird inside as he murmured a few words as he tapped the box three times as he opened the box to reveal a white rose. Then something was moving inside Yugi's hat as he went in and pulled out a parasol as he called out, tossing the parasol, "Shannon, finish this off!" Shannon said as she caught the parasol, "With pleasure." Yugi looked at her as he stared at her dress as he thought, She's cute when she wears those dresses! Yeah, like what..? (like-like-like a circus) Shannon was against Aviva as the announcer called out, "For this last part of the challenge, one person will cross the trapeze wire while dodging crescent-shape blades which are swinging, the parasols are used to keep balance and to defend yourself as try not to get hit. Whoever makes it to the middle, their team wins the Circus Challenge!" Yani and her friends arrived to see as they cheered on Shannon as Tea called out to Aviva, "Win this for me, I mean us!" Aviva nodded as Shannon gave a nod as she said to Aviva, "Vas a caer, Corcovado." Aviva said as she got her parasol, "Tu vas a caer, Kratt." The girls angrily glared at each other as they butted heads. Suki said, "Ooh! Epic glares! I like it!" The announcer said, "Ready, set, GO!" All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Aviva and Shannon began walking on the trapeze wire as Aviva tried to walk carefully as Shannon slowly took a step as she turned to see a blade swing towards her as Shannon dodged it as Aviva was caught off balance as she opened her parasol as she kept her balance. Yugi asked, "Has Shannon or even you been on these situations, Chris?" Chris said, "Not by choice. We always try to stay vigilant." Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Shannon said, "I need to get that ring for my friends!" Aviva said, "That ring is mine for Tea!" Shannon said, "I won't let you give it to her, Corcovado!" Shannon used her flips as she was crossing as Aviva couldn't hold her balance long as she fell, but used the handle to grab the rope as the rope began to move. Shannon nearly fell as she tried to keep her balance as she crossed her feet in an X as she laid her arms across as she remained still. When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah) Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do As the rope stopped Aviva was able to get on as Shannon continued as Tea called out, "Move the ropes, don't let that girl win!" Shannon said, "So move the ropes, huh? Why don't I take a turn?" Shannon did a flip as the ropes moved as Aviva lost her balance and fell off as Shannon took the victory as she jumped, snatched the ring, and landed on the other platform as she posed a curtsy with the ring at hand and a smile of victory on her face. Aviva landed on Tea as they groaned. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) The announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! We have our winners! Team Yani has won the Millennium Ring and the Circus Challenge!" Yani and her friends screamed happily as Shannon jumped off and landed in the net; Shannon was holding the Millennium Ring in her hand as she put it on as Yani said, "Wow, you look pretty." Suki said, "You look like the picture etched on the tablet." Tea whined, "Not fair, I demand a rematch! I want that Ring! WAAHHH!" Shannon rolled her eyes as the announcer said, "As winners of the challenge, I leave you with one piece of advice, good luck!" They were confused as the same portal appeared from below their feet as Suki called out, "OH, COME ON!" Yani called out, "Not again!" Suki and her friends screamed as their clothes changed back and they all fell as Yami and his friends followed as they jumped in as Tea thought, There is no way that little lousy group will get the Millennium Items! THEY ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE! Chapter 3: The Brazilian Showdown Songs: "Cave Jivin" from Avatar: The Last Airbender and "Hot Wings" by Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, and will. After a while of falling, the gang decided to play a game called, "Let's make a date" Chris and Yugi was watching and laughing hard as Suki, Yani, and Shannon was being asked questions from Guy as he asked in a high voice, "Bachelor 1, if I was bored, what would you do to make me laugh?" Yani was pretending that Guy was completely repulsive as she said, disgusted "I would think about it first, but if your face is more ugly, I'd run to a store and buy myself some acid and pour it on my eyes." Yugi snickered as Chris held his laughter as Guy said, "Hey! Not cool! Bachelor 2, I love poetry, write me a poem!" Suki was next as she pretended to be a charismatic politician running for office, "You are the lady I would take on a date, no doubt about it on this debate: You are the one for me, it is what I can see!" The gang laughed as Suki concluded, "Vote me." As they laughed, Guy asked Shannon, "Bachelor 3, I love to be swept away, how you will sweep me away?" Shannon, pretending to be an astronaut with an alien inside, said, "I would take you to the beach to watch the pretty sunset, then I would-" Then Shannon began to spasm as she made some noises like an alien is popping out as she made her hand like an alien as she pretend to die as the 'alien' remained alive. Suki said, "Now, try to guess who we are." Guy said in his normal voice, "Ok, Suki is a politician running for office, Shannon is either Jim Henson or him with an alien popping out, and Yani is thinking that I am the ugliest woman around." Chris and Yugi laughed hard as Chris wiped his eyes as Yugi tried to breathe as Chris said, "Extra points for Yani for telling the truth about Guy." Guy pretend to go after Chris as the girls laughed hard. Suki said, "I love this game!" Chris said, "My turn to be the bachelor!" Yani said, "Hey guys, I hate to cut the game short, but looks like we're done falling!" They screamed as they landed on a beach at night. Yugi asked, "Now where are we?" Guy said, "I think we are on a beach club." Yani said, "Looks like a Brazilian club too." Shannon said, "This doesn't look like a Brazilian club, this is a Brazilian club!" Chris then said, "Then, if this is a Brazilian club, then we must be in Brazil!" Suki said, "Gang, we're in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil!" Everyone was in gasps as Yani said, "Cool!" Suki and Shannon said, "Amazing!" Chris gasped, "This is awesome!" Guy said, "All for a fall from the sky!" Yugi said, "It's better than in a book!" Suki said, "Come on, gang. Let's move before Tea and her team gets there before us." Chris grabbed Yani's hand and ran as the four friends grabbed hands and ran off. One of the necklaces glowed as Chris said, "I think this one is mine, cause, my necklace is glowing." Shannon said, "Looks like the Millennium Rod is in this club, but where?" Yugi cried pointing above, "There! At the dance club on the high platform! The Millennium Rod!" They all looked across to see a rod standing upright on the platform. Suki said, "Well, we found the rod, but how do we get it down?" Guy cried, "Guys, over there! On the dance floor! I think we have found our next dance challenge!" They gang ran to the dance floor as the gang arrived, but Suki said, "Gang, wait! Over here!" The gang stopped to see a man wearing tropical clothing as he said, "For this challenge, choose your best dancers (one boy and girl) and dance the highest energy dance ever, Capoeira. Winner will win the prize for the next challenge." Yugi asked, "Does anyone know that dance and what is Capoeira?" Guy explained, "I learned this in class, that it's a dance from Brazil." Yani said, "According to Mr. Yen, he said that Capoeira is a Brazilian Martial art. It has combined Kung Fu, Dance, and Music for a long time." Then a cold voice said, "A dance I'm sure to win!" The gang turned to see Tea and Yami as Suki whispered, "Looks like they are the first ones to go!" Suki and Guy worried, they know all the moves of Capoeira, but they were embarrassed to show it to anyone. Tea shoved the gang away as they stepped on the dance floor as their outfits changed into different outfits as Yani said, "Guys, if we don't decide fast, they will win by default!" Then the challenge began as Tea and Yami tried to figure how to dance, but Tea lost her footing as they fell as they were eliminated as Yani asked, "Anyone?" But they all didn't move, Guy realized that this was important to Chris, as he decided to go for it and chose Suki to dance. Suki was alone, looking at the stage as Guy walked to her and offered his hand, inviting her to dance. Suki said nervously, "I don't know Guy, I may know the moves, but I'm not sure that-" But Guy stood firm as he said smiling, "Take my hand." Suki gave in as she smiled and said, "Let's do it!" They ran to the center as their outfits changed. Suki was dressed like Katara's Fire Nation outfit, but it was blue with silver linings and the skirt's ripline was longer as she wore a magenta choker with a magenta gem as Guy was dressed in a comfortable flimsy blue shirt and pants as they wore comfy shoes. They gave a small bow as they began to extend their arms to each other as they began circling each other and performing dance moves. Yani finished, "So who-?" Shannon interrupted as she said, "Look, isn't that...?" Her words were cut as their friends saw what they were seeing. Tea saw this as Aviva said, "No way..." Joey said, "That can't be..." Kelly saw her brother dance as she thought, Guy knows this music? Guy and Suki kept on circling as Suki said, "Guy, everyone's watching." Turning up his charm, Guy said raising his brow, "Don't worry, this is just you and me now." Suki blushed as she gave a smirk as they started dancing an elaborate dance. The duo gave out many flips and kicks as they got close to each other as they nearly kissed, but carried on as many were awed. Yani gasped, "No way!" Yugi said, "My sister never danced like that!" Chris and Shannon's jaws opened as they smiled too. Tea grew jealous as Yami and Kelly looked in awe as Joey, Martin, and Aviva was amazed. Suki and Guy's danced ended as Guy catches Suki as she leans over his arm as the crowd cheered as Suki and Guy panted as Suki gasped as she smiled, "Mother of..." Guy finally realized this feeling, he was falling for Suki, as Suki finally saw her true feelings, she was starting to fall for Guy! But, neither of them is entirely sure as Yani and the team went to the middle to congratulate their success as they began to ask them many questions. Shannon said, "That was amazing! You two rocked!" Yani asked, "How did you do that?" Chris asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you could dance like that?" Yugi then asked, "And where did you learn to dance like that?" Guy said, "I guess since I've seen these dances in festivals back in Megadale, and I was taught by a class that my mom dragged me into taking. Glad I took her advice and stayed in my classes." Suki then said, "Tea would never dare teach me, so I went to the local dance school that Tea wanted to go and saw the dances from afar. But I decided to go for it and ace it." Guy turned red as he said, "I didn't want anyone to see us like this." Suki finished twiddling her fingers behind her, "We were too embarrassed to show anyone, but since this was a matter of life and death, we had to go for it." Yani said, "Well, whatever the reason, that took guts. You guys did it!" Shannon said, "And besides, thank to you two, we won the challenge and won the prize!" The man was holding a package as Yani opened it to reveal rope as she asked, "What's with the rope?" Yugi asked, "For that, maybe?" They looked up as they saw a platform led by chains as Suki said, "Looks dangerous, maybe you should do this one, Chris and Yani." Yani and Chris nodded as they saw a ladder and began to climb up the ladder. As they reached to the top, Suki asked, "When did you guys get the outfits?" Chris and the others looked down as they saw that their regular clothes changed again to Brazilian dresses and suits. Shannon was wearing a purple island dress with a long skirt with this ripline showing her legs as Yani was wearing a green dance dress as Chris and Yugi were wearing comfortable shirts and capris as they were all wearing comfy shoes. After a while, they looked across from them and saw a wide platform with four sides for flips and turns as Suki said, "Looks like we're also going for the flips too, again." Yani saw another man wearing a blue buttoned shirt with white shorts and brown sandals as he announced, "To win the Millennium Rod, Two people will dance to the beat of Samba, while the rest try to do flips as the music will go, try to make the display amazing flips and moves as you and your opponents reach to the keys to activate the levers to go up to reach the top platforms." Suki commented, "Hope you two learned Samba, because Capoeira won't help." Yani and Chris gulped as they looked at each other as they quickly turned red and looked away, laughing nervously. Yugi and Shannon saw this as they laughed as Shannon whispered, "My brother is totally hitting on that girl!" Yugi smiled and whispered, "Looks like it!" Shannon whispered to Suki, "Hey, looks like Yani has a suitor!" Suki looked confused as she finally realized the truth as she said, "Well, she has been looking at Chris, during the Circus Challenge. Maybe Chris really likes her." Shannon whispered, "And maybe Yani likes him back." Guy was confused as Yugi told him about Chris and Yani as he asked, "So, what do we do about it? It's not like we can arrange them to be together." Yugi said, "Great idea!" Guy then grabbed Yugi as he hissed, "Hang on, wait a minute!" Yugi asked, "What?" Guy whispered, "Don't rush it, we've recently lost trusts on our friends, maybe this love thing will have to wait, until we get the items back to Autum. But, as someone who has been in a relationship, we shouldn't interfere, besides, they'll tell later on. They have all this time till they are ready to admit it." Chris and Yani was standing on the platform as Shannon tied four ropes as she said, "This is crazy, in case no one has noticed, we're like ten feet from the ground, one small mistake and game over!" Suki said, "Knock it off, Shannon! We'll just not look down." They all gulped as Suki said, "Umm, guys?" They all looked at her as she pointed afar as Tea and her team made it up as Suki joked, "Hope any of them learned Samba." They quietly laughed as they got ready as Chris and Yani got ready as Suki and Guy was on one side and Yugi with Shannon got on the other as Joey and Aviva got ready as Suki said, "Joey and Aviva? I give it ten minutes or 9, give or take a few." Then music appeared as the platforms moved. Suki said, "I love this song!" Guy said, "Hey, me too!" Party in Ipanema, baby! I want to party I want to Samba Suki said, "Chris and Yani, you two better move!" But they didn't listen as Chris and Yani have already started dancing as Shannon whispered to Yugi, "I told you." I want to party I want to Samba I want to party And live my life (live my life) I want to party (party) And fly Yani and Chris danced Samba as Suki and Shannon began to do some flips with the boys helping them. Imma fly, fly just like a bird (but you are a bird!) Oh yeah, you're right So let me fly like a rocket, them (Ok) Yugi and Guy found a lever as they pulled it as the girls were sent up as they twirled as their skirts opened as they were masters of flight as they grabbed on a hidden lever as the platform went up a bit and kept on going as they landed gracefully. Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no stoppin' then But Yami's team has made it as they found another lever that was sending them up as Yani said, "No way are those cheaters winning!" They nodded as they dance for the win. Cause I just want to live my life and party All I want is to be free, and rock my body The girls found another lever as it sent the boys down as they moved with flips and turns as they did a somersault as Yugi found the next lever as they were on the same level as Yami and his friends. Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life. In Rio Cause in Rio In, Rio, I realize Then, something was happening to Chris as he began to take Yani to the dancefloor as she was confused by his advances as she asked, "What are you doing?" Chris said, "I don't know!" The four friends said, "All right, Chris!" I want to party (party) I want to samba (samba) I want to party (party) And fly Chris dance wildly with Yani as she was surprised as Yani smiled a bit as she took her turn as Guy pulled a lever next to him as Suki was sent up as she did a backflip, a side flip, and a kick in the air as the music continued. I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master Master, master Who shouts out? Imma get your blaster, blaster, Blaster, blaster, blaster Suki landed with two feet as Yugi found the lever and the platform was sent up as Tea looked furious as Joey and Aviva tried to dance Samba, but not much luck for them. You dance fast, But I dance, faster, faster, faster Faster, faster You're too slow You need to catch up You can dance, and dance, but I... Yami and his friends caught up as Suki and the others tried to out beat them as Yani continued to dance as Chris twirled her around as she screamed happily as Suki said, "They have it bad!" Guy replied, "Yep!" I want to party (party) I want to samba (party) I want to party (party) I want to samba (party) I want to party (party) And live my life (live my life) I want to party (party) And fly Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Yani was launched in the air as Yani began to vocalize as Chris listened to her voice as he was stunned to hear an angel as everyone else was flipping and spinning. In slow motion, Yani was twirling like a ballerina as she began to sing. Laya [4x] Hey Laya [8x] Yani landed in Chris's arms as their eyes locked as it twinkled from the light. Chris placed Yani on the floor as Chris reached up as Joey and Chris tried to take it. Joey and Chris pulled as their team helped out. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Suki decided to play dirty as she launched herself up as she got up and tackled Joey as Chris was able to take the rod as Joey and Suki fist punched as Suki ducked and landed a fist as Tea. Tea growled at Joey as Suki rejoined her friends as Aviva saw that Suki was dangerous as Chris twirled the rod as he gave a smirk to his brother and his team. Then the two men called out, "Congratulations, Team Yani, you have won the Brazilian Dance-off!" Suki and her friends cheered on their second victory as Suki stuck her tongue at the losing team as they walked away. Yani asked, "Where do we go now?" They all stopped as Yani said, "The portal is below us, huh?" They all nodded as they began to scream as Aviva found them as she called out, "Come on! Follow them!" They jumped in after them as their third item was up for grabs soon. Chapter 4: The Egyptian Quest Songs: "Eyes like yours" by Shakira After falling in and their clothes are back to normal, Suki said, "Who wants to play, 'Let's make a date?'" All shook their heads as Guy decided to talk to Chris about Yani as he asked, "Hey, Chris? Can I talk to you alone, man to man?" Chris shrugged as he and Guy to the side as Yani was asked by Shannon to talk alone as Suki said, "Twin brother, talk to the boys and I'll help the girls." Yugi joined Guy and Chris as Suki joined in with Shannon and Yani as Shannon said, "My brother like you." Yani turned to Chris as she looked at him as she asked, "So what should I do?" Suki said, "Be you. Be Yani. You are pretty as yourself; he likes you for you, not for your status as Princess's clone." Yani smiled as Chris was told that Yani like him as Guy gave him advice, "Be yourself. And try not to lose her, she really wants you for you." Chris and Yani looked at each other as they blushed at each other as Suki and Yugi whispered to their friend, "But, try to make sure your feelings doesn't affect your mission of looking the Millennium items." Chris and Yani nodded as the smiled as Suki said, "Guys, looks like end of the trip!" They screamed as they landed on a dusty sand bank as they groaned as Chris, Yugi, and Shannon spitted out sand as Yani brushed out sand from her hair as Guy and Suki brushed their clothes to scrape off the sand. All around them there was sand dunes, a camel, and a tiny piece of rock as Yugi said, "Wait..." Suki gasped, "Yani, you don't think..." Guy asked taking off his hoodie, "What? What is?" Yani said, "Come on." The six friends walked up the sand dune as Yani gasped as she reached to the top and said, "It is! It's Egypt!" Suki and Yugi looked around the surroundings as Suki said, "Yeah! Looks like the same place you and Atem dueled." Yugi said, "You think so?" Suki and Yani nodded as she said, "Look, the Pharaoh's palace!" Yugi said, "But this place isn't like old, it's new!" They looked down and saw that Yugi was right. Everything was like as if it was in the past 5,000 years ago." Yani said, "I remember now! This Egypt is when Autum and her father Pharaoh Atem ruled." Yani found a sign as it said, "For this challenge, you must run away to safety at the palace! NOW!" Guy joked, "Run away? From what or who?" Then a voice shrilled, "Get them!" The six turned to see Tea angry about losing as Shannon said, "You were saying?" They looked worried as Yani said, "Anyone got a plan?" Suki said, "I've got one!" The team said in unison, "WHAT?!" Suki cried, "RUN!" The six ran down the dunes and ran straight the village as they ran off screaming as Aviva cried out, "Let's charge!" Then the others ran after Suki and her friends. They ran from street to street as they scattered, Aviva was chasing Shannon as she ran to a clothes cart as she grabbed a few cloaks as she lost Aviva within the crowds for Aviva landed in a clothes stand. Yani was being chased by Joey as she dodged a cart as she flipped the cart to block Joey as she pushed a cart away as a merchant was yelling at Joey for ruining his inventory of oils. As Yani laughed as she grabbed some oils as she wondered if the others were all right. Suki was being chased by Tea as she dodged some men and over some carts. Tea grabbed a hammer and began smacking at Suki, but Suki dodged it as Tea over swung it as she was launched into the air and landed on a fountain as Suki ignored her and kept on running. Martin was chasing Chris as the brown haired man tried to evade his brother. Chris jumped up as he landed on a camel as he hopped up until he reached the roof as Martin couldn't see him; Guy was screaming as Kelly ran after him. Guy looked at his ring as he thought, I can't turn into SheZow, there are too many people here. They'll tell anyone I am dressed as a girl! Then Guy hid under a cart as Kelly passed him. Guy sighed in relief, he was safe for now. As for Yugi, Yami was chasing him, Yugi was still small enough to hide under a cart as Yami tried to see him, but failed to find him. As the cart containing Yugi left, Yugi saw Shannon's feet as he got off and found Shannon hiding as Yugi whispered, "Listen, I've been here before. I know where the palace is. We need to find the rest of the team and get them to the palace without Yami or Tea finding us." Shannon said, "I was able to get these from the stand that I lost Aviva at. We could blend in as peasants and try to infiltrate the palace." Yugi thought about it as he said, "Could work." Shannon got up on her knees as she said, "Come on. No one is here." She gave Yugi a blue cloak as she grabbed a yellow one and covered up. They even hid their faces with the hoods and began walking. There in front of the fruit stand was Joey, Yugi looked worried as Shannon assured, "If you want, leave the talking to me." Yugi nodded as Joey asked them, "Cuse me, but have you see a blonde woman? I need to get her." Shannon spoke in a high voice, "Nope!" Joey said, "Kay, thanks anyway!" Joey ran off as Yugi whispered, "It worked, hopefully for Yami too." Suki was running as a pair of hands grabbed her as Tea was running past the alley. As for Suki, she was screaming as a voice was saying, "Please, don't scream. Please, listen. Yes, I know I kidnapped you, but I have a reason. If you scream, they will find me and it won't be pretty. I'm going to let you go, now." The hands were let go as Suki looked at her captor, turns out as she reached the light, she was wearing an Egyptian Princess dress with golden sandals and a crown as she revealed herself to Suki. She gasped, "Princess Autum?" Yugi and Shannon was walking when they spotted Aviva and Tea trying to get Yani as she was on top of a fruit stand as she spots two familiar figures as Shannon waved to her as she found her way out as she hopped off and ran with Shannon and Yugi as they ran off the corner and hid in the shadows as she panted, "Thanks, guys. Wait, where is Guy and Chris? And Suki?" Shannon said, "We don't' know, I only found Yugi. I'm sure Chris and the others are here in the village. Here, wear this. They won't recognize you in this." Shannon gave Suki a red cloak as Yani whispered, "Let's find the palace and the others." Yani led the others to find Suki and the others. The girl who was Princess Autum looked at her as Suki looked in wonder, I was right, this must be Egypt when her father ruled as Pharaoh, before her death! Princess Autum asked, "How did you know my name? Have we met before?" Suki knew that this Princess Autum must never know she is her future bearer. Suki said, "I guess not. My name is Suki. Just call me Suki." Princess Autum said, "Suki, I like that name." She smiled as she said, "Thanks." Princess Autum asked, "Could you help me? I need to get to the palace in secret. My caretaker Priest Seto doesn't know that I escaped from the palace." Suki was about to speak as a hand reached out as she let out a scream as she turned to see not Tea or anyone, just two familiar faces: Chris and Guy! Suki slapped them as she said, "Don't do that!" Guy said, "Sorry, can we hide here?" Suki nodded as they found a spot as they turned to see Princess Autum as Guy whispered to Suki, "I thought she was dead!" Chris whispered, "Yeah, this Autum we saw was dead as a ghost." Suki said, "This is Egypt, when Princes Autum was alive before she died. Listen, guys. Autum must never know we are from the future." They nodded as Guy said, "Hi, your majesty. I'm Guy and this is Chris. We're friends with Suki." Princess Autum nodded as she said, "Lovely. Can you three help me?" Princess Autum explained her situation as Suki, Guy, and Chris listened. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends got tired as they rested on a fountain as Yani said, "We have been up and down this long town and still no sign of Suki, Guy, or Chris. Where are those three?" After a while, Shannon said, "We better keep looking." Then Yami appeared as he bumped into Yani as he said, "My apologies, ma'am." Yani didn't turn, but said, "S'al right." Yugi stiffened as Yani whispered, "Just ignore him and keep on walking." But then Yami asked, "Excuse me?" The three stayed still as they turned icy as Yami asked, "Have you seen four children and two adults?" They slowly shook their heads as Yugi spoke, "Not really." Yami said, "Oh. Well, thank you, anyway." He left as Yani asked, "Is he gone?" Shannon looked behind her as she said, "No, he's just standing there. We better find the others, like now!" They ran as Yami followed them. But then Tea bumped into them as Yugi said in a high voice, "Sorry." Tea groaned as Yami found Tea as she asked, "Who did that?" But Yani and the others escaped, before Yami and Tea could see. Suki looked around from the alley as she said, "Coast is clear, let's get the Princess home!" Guy let Princess Autum borrow his hoodie as it covered her identity as they stepped out as Yami and Tea found them as he called out, "Hey!" Guy yelled, "Run!" Princess asked, "Run from what?" Suki said, "Your father!" Princess Autum decided to go first as the four ran for it. Yami and Tea followed them as Princess Autum said, "This way!" They followed her as Suki said, "This is plain loco!" Then a three pair of hands grabbed four of them as they were taken to a back corner of a building as Yani said, "Quick, climb up!" They ran to a ladder as they scurried up as Princess whimpered as she followed them up. As they reached the top, Suki kicked the ladder down as Yami and his friends got out of the way as Tea growled as Yani looked at Princess Autum as she began to ask, but Suki said, "Don't ask, right now we need to bring the Princess home." Princess Autum looked as she said, "Over there, if we could cross these buildings straight across, then we'd reach the palace, if anyone could take me across, I'd really appreciate it." Chris offered since the Princess was still a just a child, but younger. Princess Autum was hoisted up to Chris's shoulders as Guy asked, "What are we standing here for?" Princess Autum said, "Yes, onward!" They began to jump across as they dodged some obstacles as they reached the palace as Chris set the Princess down as a man appeared at the gates as Suki, Yugi, and Yani looked at him. The man looked a lot like Seto Kaiba himself, but more older and wiser as Princess Autum looked ashamed as the man called, "Guards, seize them!" The guards appeared as they pointed spears at them as the six raised their arms. But then the Princess spoke, "Wait, Seto! They're with me! They helped me get away from some muggers! They are my friends. Everyone meet the High Priest Seto, he's my friend and loyal advisor to my father. Seto, these are my friends, Yugi, Suki, Guy, Yani, Chris, and Shannon." Then Seto gave the command to the guards to stop and return to their posts. Yugi, Suki, and Yani looked at Seto, the Seto they knew was a bit harsh and partly cruel, but this Seto was much kinder, softer, and very wise. Seto said, "Excuse my manners, honored guests. Welcome to our palace. And thank you for returning our Princess safely home." Princess Autum rolled her eyes and whispered, "Since my father is away on his conference in Lower Egypt, he's a bit overprotective on me." They nodded as Princess Autum said, "I think I should reward them for taking me home safely." Seto nodded as she said, "Make sure all the preparations are ready for my party, please." Seto bowed as he returned to the palace as Guy asked, "Party?" Princess Autum said, "Yes, my party. Every year, I get to bring friends from the other kingdoms to celebrate our way of life, even the villagers are invited." Guy and his team clamored as Yugi said, "You will make a great ruler." But the Princess looked down and said, "Maybe not. I am destined to do something else." Guy asked, "What?" The princess concluded, "To die." They gasped as she explained, "The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl foretold my death, that I will die in three years' time, when I reach my twelfth birthday. I will be poisoned by a traitor and die in my sleep." Yani said, "We can-" But Suki pulled on Yani and shook her head slowly meaning, "We can't do anything." Princess Autum ignored that last comment as she asked, "Anyway, back to the point, as a thank you, what would you like? Anything to your heart's desire." What they would like is for their traitorous friends to know the truth, but there was something else they need for Guy. Suki said, "Um, actually Princess. There is something we would love." Guy's necklace glowed as he said, "You mean, I would love." Princess Autum asked, "So, what it is? I'll have my servants bring you anything, Food, clothing, maybe a place to stay for the night?" Guy explained, "We need the Pharaoh's Millennium Key." Princess Autum was confused, asked, "I don't understand, you need my father's Millennium Key, but why? Wait, you guys need it to win the challenge?" Now Suki and the others were confused as Yani gasped, "You know?" Princess Autum smirked, "Just because I am a Princess, I wouldn't know about you six. You guys are from the future, are you?" They nodded as Princess said, "I was wondering, why I look like Suki and Yani, you must be my future lives and why your brother and that man looked like my father. Two gamers and two kids; huh, what are the odds?" Yugi and Suki just shrugged as Princess Autum explained, "In order to claim the key, you must pass the challenge of flips and swings. Come with me and you will see." Yugi and his friends followed her as they walked in as their outfits changed in to Arabian attire. Suki was wearing a red harem tank top with sequins and a matching red harem pants; Yani was wearing a light blue genie outfit with glitter; and Shannon was wearing a violet belly dancing top with jewels and a violet skirt that reached her heels. Each girl was wearing makeup, bangles and a matching jewel crown with a veil. Chris was wearing an Arabian Prince outfit with a green feather on his head; Guy was wearing a Sultan's outfit with a red vest; and Yugi was wearing a male belly dancing outfit with a purple sash wrapped around his waist. Suki said, "Wow, I look good." Guy would have to agree as his eyes lowered in love sickness as Chris turned red when he saw Yani, Yugi's eyes widen as he saw Shannon at her best. Princess Autum called, "Over here!" They followed Autum as she pointed up to the roof; there hanging on the hand of the Pharaoh with a rope was the Millennium Key as Princess Autum said, "Amazing, the key never glowed like that before." Guy said, "From where we came from, I control the Key, but I have to prove it. And that man we saw at the bazar, he wants it." Princess Autum was confused as Suki explained, "He wants it for his girlfriend. He is being misled by her lies and she wants them because she cares about power, but not friendship or love." Princess Autum said, "That girl doesn't seem very nice." Chris asked, "So can you help us?" Princess Autum said, "The only thing I can do is to tell you that in order to win this game, you going to have to run to the top and find ways to make it to the ceiling to grab the key. But if Seto sees you steal the key, he will get mad and try to kill you, I will call when the next team arrives." Suki and the others went to the garden as Guy said, "Guys, let's use this time to plan, Yami and the others will try anything to steal the item." Then all that afternoon they spent on strategizing as Yugi and Shannon dueled for a bit as Shannon was able to win a match with Yani's monsters. Yugi smiled as Shannon blushed at him. Yami and the others arrived to see Princess Autum talking to a servant and a gardener as Kelly began to say something as Tea pointed up as she said, "Guys, they made it again!" Autum looked up as they saw Suki and Chris as they were whispering as Guy and Shannon joined them as Yani and Yugi followed them. Suki said, "This may be tougher than I thought." Yani said, "The challenge is starting, so we better get on, because Yami and the others made it!" They looked down at them as they gave a glare at them as Tea and her team scowled at them. Suki joined Chris as she looked at her friends and said, "I hope your plan works, let's go!" Tea and her friends arrived to the other side as Princess Autum said, "The competition starts now!" Music began from below as Suki and Chris held on two pieces of curtains as Tea and Martin held on as Tea and Martin got the first jump, but Chris and Suki stayed as they took some time to check if they will make it, but Tea and Martin forgot that the curtain was too long, so they crashed against the wall below them. All six winced as they said, "Ooh!" Yani remarked, "That'll leave a mark." Oh, you know I have seen A sky without sun, a man with no nation Saints, captive in chains A song with no name for lack of imagination Chris and Suki sniggered as the others kept their laughter quiet as Suki said, "Thanks for the win, losers!" They laughed as Suki and Chris jumped off as Guy, Yugi, Yani, and Shannon jumped off after them as Martin and Aviva looked at them, they got worried even more, usually Shannon and Chris were nice, but now since their argument, they have become the new Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech (Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!) And I have seen darker than ebony (Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!) And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be As the team crossed the other side, Yani said, "It's my turn and Yugi's then its Guy's and Shannon's final turn, before, Guy has to grab the key!" They ran past Yami and his friends as they ignored them as Yani said, "This is awesome, I haven't had this much fun since my dad and the others betrayed us!" Joey's eyes widen as the others turned icy, Joey thought, We betrayed them, they betrayed us! Kelly thought, Guy started all of this! It was his fault! Shannon said, "When we get the items, Tea will rue the day she'd ever tried to hurt us. Gee, I sound like Donita." Yani said, "We'll worry about the revenge later, for now we better get the Key before Lady Liar over there gets there first." My one desire, all I aspire Is in your eyes forever to live Traveled all over the seven oceans There is nothing that I wouldn't give Came from Bahrain until Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Yugi and Yani got ready as Joey and Kelly got their first as Yani whispers, "I'll get Joey, you get Kelly." Yugi said, "No, get Kelly. Joey is mine." Yani gave a quick nod as they jumped off as the others followed them. Yani said, "Yahoo!" Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i Fi ainaiha ara hayati Yugi was a bit terrified, but then he screamed happily as Shannon said, "The Draco lizards have nothing compared to this, wicked!" Suki said, "This palace is like a playground!" Chris pointed across, "Um, guys? We have company and not Yami or his company, but guard company." Ati ilaika min haza alkauni Arjouka labbi labbi nidai Across on the other side was guards, as Suki said, "Seto must know on what we are doing, he must have sent the guards after us." Shannon cried, "What do we do? We're about to get to the dungeon!" The team worried as they began to think of a way to knock the guards out before they reached to other side. Came from Bahrain until Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Yani called out, "Guys, move out! Use evasive maneuver swing, now!" They dodged the others as Chris called out, "Suki! Shannon! Take out the guards with your kicks." Suki and Shannon obeyed as they extended their legs to kick the guards away as Yani said, "Not the way it was to be done, but okay." Suki turned to see more guards as she screamed, "RUN!" Oh, you know I have seen A woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure Crossed a river of salt Just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert They ran off as they went up the stairs as Tea said, "Let's go!" Then Kelly began to think, Well, maybe I also started it too. I was just upset and wanted to point out a statement to Guy! Joey was thinking on what Yani said, Could Yani be right? Have we betrayed them, come on, I've known Suki and Yugi since middle school. They could never be mean to anyone, right? (Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!) And I have seen darker than ebony (Y'allah hey! Ya hey! Y'allah hey!) And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be They decided to wait to think as they reach the next swing. Princess Autum was waiting above them as she thought in her mind, Oh, my good friends win this game! My one desire, all I aspire Is in your eyes forever to live Traveled all over the seven oceans There is nothing that I wouldn't give Came from Bahrain until Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Then after evading the guards, thanks to Suki and Shannon's karate. Chris arrived to the last swing as Yani and Guy hopped on and grabbed the curtains as they jumped off as they swung with Yami and Kelly swinging next to them. Then trouble began the guards was launching spears as Yani called out, "Evasive action, move, move, move!" They began to dodge as Kelly was almost hit as Yani and her team arrived, unharmed. Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i Fi ainaiha ara hayati Ati ilaika min haza alkauni Arjouka labbi labbi nidai Yani called, "More guards! Come on, run!" They ran off as they saw that Tea was flirting with the guards as the other tried to make her move. Yani rolled her eyes as she said, "Leave it to Tea to have a fine time to use her charms." As Tea was trying to flirt her way out of trouble the others were waiting as Kelly yelled, "Guy and his friends made it!" Tea returned to her senses as she saw her rivals winning. Tea refused to lose, again! Came from Bahrain until Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours They saw the Millennium Key hanging on to a piece of rope as Yani said, "Guy, this is where we leave you. Think you can do it?" Guy looked across as he looked a bit nervous as he said, "Yeah, I think I can." Tea reached to the rope as she smiled evilly. But Guy said, "No, I know I can!" Suki smiled as Guy began to step on the rope as Tea said, "Looks like the wimp is mine!" Suki said, "Kick Tea's butt and win this!" Guy began to gain balance as he smiled as he said, "I think maybe it's time for some Circus talents, no?" Yani smiled as she said, "Go for it!" Guy pulled out a rod as he used it for balance as Tea used her parasol as Kelly shouted, "Get him!" as he said, "Your move, faker." Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i Fi ainaiha ara hayati Ati ilaika min haza alkauni Arjouka labbi labbi nidai Guy walked to the middle as Tea got there too. They looked at each other as they glared at each other. Tea took the first move and swung her parasol to hit Guy in the face, but Guy used Suki's moves with Chris's toss as he tossed the rod as he jumped up as the rod landed straightly down as he landed on top as he pulled out Yugi's wand to transform Tea's hair green. Tea shrieked as she saw herself with green hair, Yani and the others laughed as she said, "Dude, he's fighting dirty! But does anyone even care, it's Tea!" Yugi and Chris laughed as Shannon and Suki giggled as they fell laughing. Guy smirked at her as Tea was looking over her hair. Ga'a min Bahrain ila Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours My one desire, all I aspire Is in your eyes forever to live Traveled all over the seven oceans There is nothing that I wouldn't give Angry, Tea kicked Guy's rod, but Guy kicked the rod to kick Tea on the legs as Tea tried to keep her balance. But Guy used Shannon's kick to keep her off course as he said, "Never mess with me." He kicked Tea off as she fell from the wire as Guy used Yani's flip as he grabbed and said, "Yes! I won!" Yani and the others whooped for their victory as Guy joined them with the key at hand. Came from Bahrain until Beirut Looking for someone comparing to you Tearing down windows and doors And I could not find eyes like yours Princess Autum cheered as she proclaimed, "The winners of the Egyptian Quest are Yugi and his friends!" They high fived each other as Chris and Guy chest bumped as Suki and Yugi fist bumped too. Shannon looked at Tea as she gave her the sign, "Loser!" Suki and her friends left as Martin whispered to Aviva, "Chris and Shannon changed. They're no longer my nice and kind siblings, they've become like Donita and Zach." Aviva nodded as she said, "I just can't believe that we lost! Again!" Princess Autum was waving below to Suki and her team joined her as she said, "Congratulations, team. You earned this Key." Suki looked sad as Chris said, "Why do you look sad, Suki?" Suki said, "Princess, how can you be happy when in three years, you will be gone." Princess Autum said, "I know it will be my last party soon, but I am happy. I have succeeded on my destiny and I am sure you will too. I've seen that Tea and she is cruel as you say. She cares only for power." Yugi said, "Reminds me of Kaiba, right now." Then Seto appeared as he said, "Yes, if she continues this path of evil, she will meet the end of her life. But maybe you six can change everything, unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing will ever get better, believe me it's not." Yugi, Suki, and Yani were still confused, they were talking to a man, this is the form of Seto Kaiba, but he was kinder and friendly. Seto placed a hand on Princess Autum said, "But for the last years of my life, I am at peace, and maybe you will find your own peace too, with the ones that has given you great pain. And so now, goodbye and good luck." The portal appeared as Princess Autum and Seto waved farewell as the team fell in as Yami and his friends followed them. Princess Autum smiled as she said to her loyal guardian, "Hopefully, they will find peace, right Seto?" Seto nodded as they held hands as Yami and the others followed them. Chapter 5: The Ballroom Blitz Songs: "Masquerade" by Robosoul & "Beat of my Drum" by Zendaya & "Ma Belle Evangeline" by Jim Cummings After saying farewell to Princess Autum and Seto, Suki and her friends were falling in the portal as Yani said, "This is getting old!" Guy replied, "No, you think?!" Suki said, "Let's do something while we wait." After a minute or so as Guy said, "Listen guys, there is something I need to confess." Yugi asked, "What?" Chris asked, "Yes, little buddy, what's up?" Guy said, "It's something I could never tell, but promise me, you won't laugh." Yani nodded as he said, "Back in Megadale, I have an alter ego, it runs in my family." Yugi was confused, "Alter ego? Isn't that like a fancy way of saying…" Guy nodded and said, "Yep, superhero." Yani said, "You're a superhero, aren't you?" Chris was more confused as he asked, "Why are you telling us that you are part superhero?" Guy explained, "Sophine knew about it and accepted me anyway." Suki said, "If you are a superhero, then you must be well respected." Guy shook his head as he said, "Not superhero- you know what it would be better if I just show you." He took out his hand as he asked, "Wait, is Kelly around?" They gang looked around, but they were alone and Tea's team is far away. So, other than them, they were alone and Yani said, "Nope, just us." He said, "You go, girl!" He transformed into a super heroine, his hair was made into an 80's flip and his outfit was pink as he looked ashamed as Suki looked surprised as Chris and Yugi just stood there as the girls whistled as Suki said, "Way to bury the hatchet." Yani said, "So that's why you said, 'alter ego', it was a fancy way of saying superhero." Yugi remained quiet as Suki said, "Nothing to be ashamed of, plus we won't tell anyone, I mean they wouldn't believe us anyway." Shannon said, "Besides, that look really looks good, especially pink." Guy asked, "So none of you care if I look like a girl?" Chris said, "Hey, as long as you have the guts to tell the truth, we're all friends here." Yugi asked, "Why do you have powers for a girl and how did you get them?" Guy explained how he got the powers of SheZow and how it was passed down in his family. Suki smiled her signature smile as she said, "It doesn't matter if you are part female and part guy, you'll always be the Guy I met." Her words opened Guy's eyes as he remembered Sophine said them, before she left, This doesn't change anything, you'll always be the Guy I met… Guy transformed back to normal as Chris said, "Gang, next stop, ballroom floor." They fell into a huge ballroom as they team landed wearing dance clothing as Yugi's necklace glowed as Chris said, "Looks like The Millennium Puzzle is here!" Suki was wearing a white blouse, blue skirt, long white socks, and black shoes as Guy was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, white sock, and black sneakers. Shannon was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a demin skort, and black boots as Yugi was wearing the same thing, except it was denim pants. Chris was wearing a sliver shirt and a pair of blue pants as Yani was wearing a silver blouse and a blue skirt as Suki said, "Is that normal for a ballroom?" They turned to see glass walls as Yani said, "Child's play, we'll just hop over the walls, no big deal." As the other team made it and had their clothes transformed, a woman's voice was heard as she said, "Welcome to the Ballroom Blitz! Home of the Millennium Puzzle!" The Millennium Puzzle was hanging on to a hook as Yugi groaned, "What, again?!" Shannon asked, "What do you mean, 'again'?" Suki explained, "The last time we lost the Millennium Puzzle, my brother nearly died of smoke inhalation." Guy asked, "Died?" Yani, Yugi, and Suki said in unison, "Don't ask." Guy, Shannon, and Chris shrugged as the voice said, "You must pair up with a partner as you cross the ballroom without bumping into the glass wall, but be beware, the glass walls will come at you unexpectedly, if you do get trapped there will be caught in a net as a symbol that you are out of the game until your two members of your team has reached the other side, the two winners of each team will then continue on their next challenge. Oh, one last warning, you may get hurt during the challenge, so try not to get hit." Yani and her friends waited as she paired up with Chris as Suki was with Guy and Shannon was with Yugi. Yugi flinched as Shannon took his hand, to him it was warm and soft, Yugi took a glimpse at her as his face turned red as he smiled. Yugi finally realized the feeling he found, it was love! He was in love with Shannon! Shannon took a look at Yugi as she saw this as she blushed and looked away as they shared a nervous laugh. Their friends saw this as Guy said, "Uh, boy. Looks like the love bug bit them too." Yani nodded as she replied, "Yep." Suki said, "Well, Shannon is like Yugi, they are a bit shy, but they have a great heart." Chris nodded as he said, "We better get ready, remember two of us will make it across, so let's do this." Yugi and the others nodded as they got ready. Electronic music began as Yugi said, "I love this song!" Shannon replied, "Hey, me too!" The voice said, "On your mark…" They tensed as the voice continued, "Get set…" Yami and the others got tense as Shannon said, "Let's win this." The voice concluded, "GO!" Hiding Behind a disguise Can you feel me watching you? They scattered as they ran to find the way to get across. Yani and Chris was in one corner as Yani was launched up as she moaned painfully, Chris was hit by a side wall as he got a bloody nose. Yani hopped off as Chris held on his nose. It's magic That I'm lost in your spell But you don't even have a clue Guy flipped over the wall, only to get smacked by an invisible wall as Suki was slammed into a wall as she crumpled to the floor as she got up. Her back hurt badly as Guy rubbed his head. Suki asked, "You okay?" Guy said, "I'm fine, you?" Suki nodded as she said, "When she meant ballroom, did she mean, torture ballroom?" They groaned as they carried on. That I am hypnotized Yes I'm drawn to your eyes I just wanna see your face Welcome to my Masquerade Masquerade Shannon yelped as she was carried up as Yugi cried, "Shannon!" Shannon wobbled as she fell as she saw that Martin and Aviva were already caught in nets as she scoffed as she said, "And they were fast in feet." She hopped off as Yugi called out, "Hey, over here!" Shannon ran as she slammed to a wall as she said, "Right!" She ran to the other side as she joined Yugi as they ran off. Who are you? What is your name? Is this a two faced game? Chris and Yani ran as they ran to a fork as Yani said, "Split up!" They ran to opposite directions as Yani was trapped as she was snagged by a net as Chris saw and yelled, "Yani!" Yani said, "Don't worry about me, get going! Maybe you'll join up with Suki or Shannon, but don't worry about me, just get going!" Chris nodded as he ran off, Yani said, "What a guy!" It's tragic 'Cause after tonight My heart will never be the same And I am hypnotized Yes I'm drawn to your eyes I just wanna see your face Welcome to my Masquerade Masquerade Just then, as Suki ran to a dead end, she was caught by a net as she saw that Kelly and Joey were caught too as she rolled her eyes as Guy saw this and called out, "Suki, are you ok?!" Suki replied, "Yeah, looks like I down for the count! Guy, you have to go on without me." Suki's nose hurt as she rubbed on it as Kelly asked, "Wants some help?" But Suki said, "Get away from me, don't need your lousy help." Kelly and Joey were surprised at her, she was usually nice, now she has turned nasty. Just wanna see your face Masquerade, Masquerade Welcome to my Masquerade Just wanna see your face (faded) Masquerade Who are you? (faded) Then she heard a yelp as she saw that Chris lost too and caught as he was still bleeding from his last impact as he rubbed his arm as Suki called out asking, "Chris, are you alright?" Chris nodded as he said, "I've been worse!" Suki looked down to see Guy, Shannon, Yugi, Tea, and Yami were still running to the other side. Suki thought, Tea must not have the Millennium Puzzle! Come on, win this! This is everyone we are talking about! Just wanna see your face Masquerade Who are you? (faded) Masquerade Chris thought, Come on, sis! Shannon, this is for Koki and Jimmy, they are worried about us! Just then Suki saw that Guy was caught as Suki sighed, "Well, at least Shannon and Yugi wins this one." Just like Suki said, Tea, Shannon, Yami, and Yugi were the winners of the first challenge. Just wanna see your face Masquerade, Masquerade The nets holding them landed softly on the floor as they groaned and moaned as they reached to the winners as Shannon ran to Chris as she asked, "Bro, you ok?" Chris nodded as he said, "Yeah, I'm ok." Suki landed on the ground as Yugi ran to her as he picked her up as Yani carried her as she said, "She's ok. But you may need to focus, cause look!" They saw two platforms on the ground as the voice called, "As the winners, your next challenge is a dance off, the more you dance, the higher the platform will go up. Anyone stopping will feel the platform falling as you reach the bottom." Shannon and Yugi blushed as they smiled nervously. Shannon has never danced with a boy before, her brothers she has, but with another boy or a stranger, never. Yugi was worried, he wasn't a great dancer and he has never danced with a girl like Shannon before, not even Tea, Mai, or Rebecca. Yugi's fear vanished when he sees Shannon worried. Then Tea and Yami arrived as Shannon and Yugi's heart went to a bit of hatred on them as Tea gave them a glare. Yugi stuck out his tongue at Tea as Shannon stomped on her foot with her heel. They walked to the platform as they got ready. Yugi and Shannon looked nervous, but it was a time to dance the night off. The announcer called out, "Are you ready? Then on your marks, get set, go!" The music began as Tea and Yami began dancing, but Shannon and Yugi began to dance as their platforms began to go up. Looking for a bit of trouble I wanna have a little fun tonight Watch me while I speed it up Count down, get it, get it, turn it up Shannon began dancing as Yugi thought, What if I make a fool in front of Shannon and lose the challenge? Shannon looked at Yugi as she asked, "Yugi, are you nervous?" Yugi began to dance a little as he nodded, Shannon said, "Look, I know you are nervous, but it may not be over, you can do it." Yugi still looked nervous as he said, "I don't dance; I never learned how." Ha! Gon' work it just like that Follow me until the game's over Shannon smiled as she said taking Yugi's hands, "If I can duel, you can dance." She dragged him to the center as they began to dance. Yugi began to sway to the music as he was taken over by the music. Move closer, bring it back Marching like a comeback soldier Thanks to Shannon, he let out his feet as he began to dance with her as their platform was rising up as Suki cheered, "Yay! Go guys!" Chris cried, "Let's go! All together!" Guy and Yani cheered as Guy cried, "You can do it!" Yani screamed, "Hurray!" I can't help myself I could be your drummer girl Move it like this Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum Tea and Yami looked down to see Yugi and Shannon dancing as Yugi grabbed Shannon by the waist as he used a swing move as Shannon lifted her legs as her ponytail was shaken up. Tea and Yami couldn't believe it, again they pass them as Tea ordered, "Dance! Now!" Yani said, "Hey, Tea, you got no dance sense!" Tea growled as Yugi and Shannon began to dance wildly. Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh aye boom da da Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh move to the beat of my drum Shannon and Yugi began to dance the samba with a touch of hustle as Joey gasped, "No way!" Aviva said, "Increíble!" Martin looked dazed, Shannon has never danced like that to anyone before. Got it like aye Hey! Got, got it like aye Hey Move, move to the beat of my drum Got it like The more Shannon and Yugi danced, they were getting close, Tea was getting angry as Yami tried to dance harder. But Yugi and Shannon was still on fire as they used Mambo and Tango in one move. Show me if you got it ah Lemme see your game face on for me Work it, don't you make it stop Partying with my shades on baby I could be a ringleader yeah Calling all the shots tonight Giving you a little fever So keep it going 'til the sun rise Ha! Gon' work that just like that Follow me until the game's over Move closer, bring it back Marching like a comeback soldier Yugi used a touch of Capoeira and a hint of Cha cha as Shannon was launched to the floor as she used a Quick step move as she was spun on the ground as she was launched up as she used a bit of Fandango. Yani cried "They are using all the moves from each dance. They are on fire!" I can't help myself I could be your drummer girl Move it like this Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum But then Yami and Tea got tired as their platform began falling as they screamed, but they were sore, they couldn't continue. Yani slowly shook her head as Suki rolled her eyes and said, "Fine time to rest!" Tea and Yami landed on the floor as they fell, panting from exhaustion. Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh aye boom da da Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh move to the beat of my drum Got it like aye Shannon and Yugi were getting closer as they danced began an elaborate dance of Flamenco as they were close to Millennium Puzzle as Yani cried, "Yes, they are going to make it!" Suki and Chris cried, "Come on, gang! You can do it!" Guy cried, "Go wild, man!" Shannon and Yugi smirked at each other as Shannon said, "Let's finish this off!" Yugi gave her a sly smile and said, "Go for it!" So if you wanna break it down Gotta keep up with the rhythm now Hey Hey Got it like aye Hey Got it Hey Got it like aye Tea and Yami recovered their strength as they began to dance again, but then they saw that Yugi was reaching out to the puzzle as he was able to grab it as Shannon said, "Yay, we did it! We have the puzzle!" I can't help myself I could be your drummer girl Move it like this Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum Their gang cheered as Yani and Chris embraced as Guy high-fived Suki. Martin and the others were angry, that they lost, again. The platform carrying the four competitors was going down as Shannon and Yugi kept on dancing. Got it like aye I can't help myself I could be your drummer girl Move it like this Loving how you put it down with me Move to the beat of my drum Shannon had never danced like that before and Yugi felt passion as he finally danced with a girl. Tea and Yami looked at them as Tea growled at them as Shannon and Yugi ignored them. Shannon felt a change as she giggled at Yugi felt that same twinge. Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh aye boom da da Got it like aye boom da da Ah oh move to the beat of my drum Got it like aye Hey! Got it like aye Hey! Move, move to the beat of my drum Yugi and Shannon end their dance as Yugi catches Shannon as she leans on his arms as she smiled at him as she and Yugi felt the same passion that Guy and Suki felt from their dance back in Brazil. Guy and Suki smiled as they knew that feeling as Guy saw that the feeling was love, true love. Got it like aye Hey! Hey! Hey! Beat of my drum Yugi and Shannon panted as they smiled, but then Yugi slipped as they landed on the ground as Yugi accidently planted a kiss on Shannon's lips as the female Kratt's eyes widen, but it softens as she closed her eyes as Yugi's eyes closed too and for the first time, they kissed tenderly. Chris and Suki gasped happily as Yani and Guy cheered, "Yes!" The announcer called out, "The winners are Yugi and Shannon for their multi-dance and show." Shannon and Yugi got up as they chuckled nervously as Yugi gave the Millennium puzzle to her as she placed it on Yugi's neck as Shannon said, "You look so handsome." Yugi blushed as he held Shannon's hand as they walked off to join up with their friends. Yami and Tea grew jealous as Martin, Joey, Kelly, and Aviva gasped, Shannon and Yugi were together! Yugi and Shannon smiled happily as they arrived to their friends; Chris and Yani gave them thumbs up as Guy and Suki smiled as they left the ballroom. Then Tea began shouting, "For once, could any of us just win a stupid challenge?! Just one?!" They began to argue as Yani's team was outside to enjoy the light. Then at night, they arrived to a second ballroom as they saw the moon. The moon was so beautiful from the window as Yani, Guy, Suki, and Chris were gazing at it as Yugi was just enamored with Shannon as the youngest Kratt felt the same way. Yugi decided to show his love for Shannon; Yugi went to talk to Chris as they spoke for a while as Shannon went to speak to Suki and Yani as they whispered for a while. Guy decided to help Yugi win Shannon as Suki decided to help Shannon win her brother. Then Shannon and Yugi's outfits turned into special outfits, Shannon was wearing a white dress with a white headband as Yugi was wearing a white shirt and pants as they smiled at one another as Yugi decide to dance with Shannon one last time, before they leave to their next challenge. Soft music began to play as Yugi said, "You're my Evangeline." Shannon blushed as she smiled happily as she began to cry. She said, "No one has called me that since forever. The Valonas called me that." Shannon let out a tear as Yugi softly wiped it off. He began to sing, as Shannon was awed by his voice, as they began to dance on the marble floor. Yugi: Look how she lights up the sky, Ma Belle Evangeline. So far above me yet I, Know her heart belongs to only me. J'et adore, J'et aime Evangeline, You're my queen of the night, So still, So bright. That someone as beautiful as she, Could love someone like me. Love always finds a way it's true! And I love you, Evangeline. Shannon and Yugi continued to dance as Chris and Suki observed them as they smiled proudly. Chris said, "Your brother and my sister were made for each other." Suki nodded as she agreed, "Yeah, I couldn't think of anything or anyone that would ever break them up." Tea and the others found them as they spotted Shannon and Yugi dancing as Tea said, "Looks like they have each other now." Martin and Yami looked at them in anger as the eldest, they have to protect them, by Kelly, Joey, and Aviva saw this as they wondered about their love. Yani and the others ignored them as Guy looked at Suki as Suki saw him too as they blushed. Yani and Chris looked at each other as Yani placed her head on Chris's shoulder as she closed her eyes in bliss. Chris looked at her as he smiled at her. Yugi: Love is beautiful, Love is wonderful! Love is everything, do you agree? Mais' oui! Yugi and Shannon did a twirl as Shannon was dipped as their eyes twinkled as they saw each other. Yugi had never been more in love with Shannon before. Tea saw this in jealousy, if Yugi was in love with another, her plans would go to waste. Look how she lights up the sky, I love you, Evangeline. Shannon's and Yugi's foreheads linked as they kissed as Martin and Yami went a bit overprotective mode as they appeared as they dragged their most important things in their lives Yami pulled Yugi away as Martin pulled Shannon away, much to their dismay and anger, but Suki and Yani appeared and dragged Yugi away from him as Guy and Chris saved Shannon by taking her away from Martin. Tea then came as she asked, "What are you doing?" Suki said, "What you are doing is leaving!" Shannon looked at her blonde brother as she yelled, "Oh, so now you care about my safety? I liked it better when you and Aviva yelled and ignored me and Chris!" Martin angrily said, "You are never allowed to be with that boy! Shannon was in tears as she cried, "You ruined everything! I hate you forever!" Martin's eyes widen as Chris said, "Yeah, you took Shannon away from that boy, whom she like a lot! You are just sick!" Yugi screamed at Yami, "That girl was the best thing that ever happened to me, since you and my so called friends betrayed me, my sister, and Yani! You ruined it! I hate you forever!" Suki and Yani said in unison, "That's right, love killer!" Yani yelled at Yami, "I wish you were never my father!" Guy said, "Let's beat it. Some people are just not love material, at all!" Kelly growled as she pushed Guy to the ground as Kelly said, "Says the guy that lost his girlfriend!" Suki pushed Kelly to Aviva and said, "You shut up, punk!" Joey cried, "Hey, what the matter with you?! We just want to protect you!" Yani said, "Oh, now you want us? You should have thought about that before you listen to Tea and her lies and betrayed us! Let's leave before I puke at this!" Tea began to fake cry as her friends comforted her, Yani and her team just walked away as they muttered, "Ruining a nice dance...love assassins...jerks...liars...monsters in human clothing..." Martin and Yami couldn't accept the facts that their loved ones hate them now. Tea was still angry that now Yami is focused on Yugi, Suki, and Yani and her plans were beginning to fall. Kelly was still shocked that Suki protected her brother and Joey was shocked that Yugi and Suki were no longer their shy and timid selves. They got worried at their friends have turned rebellious on them and have changed. Martin asked, "Have they turned sour and mean?" Kelly said, "I can't believe that girl even likes my brother. He lost his Sophine, don't tell me that he likes her now." Guy turned and stuck his tongue out at Kelly as Tea was still fake crying as she cried, "Why? Why are they so mean to me?!" Aviva said, "Okay, now I am getting worried. Do you think that this challenge is turning them into bullies?" Joey shrugged and said, "I don't know." Still angry at their enemies from ruining a great dance, they found the portal and just jumped in without a word. Yami and his friends followed them, still looking shocked, they have never argued with their friends before, and now they hate them even more. Yami thought, What have I done? Martin thought, Bro...sis... I'm so sorry... Tea thought, No one...no one ever take my Yami from me...They will pay for this... Chapter 6: The Castle Battle Songs: "Holding out for a Hero" by Jennifer Saunders & "Once Upon a December" by Liz Callaway From inside the portal Shannon was still crying as Guy pulled out a tissue as he gave it to Shannon as he said, "Here, blow." She took it as she blew hard as she said, "Thanks, Guy." Yani was still wiping her eyes as she said, "Those liars, first they hate us and now they want us? Make up their minds, do they want us or not?" Suki said, "They're just playing with us, messing with our emotions, just so that they can have the other items and break us up! I bet Tea is behind all of this, now that they have done this, we'll never forgive them!" "Suki is right; they're getting to our weak spot! We can't let Tea win! We promised Autum to protect the Millennium Items!" Yugi said as he held Shannon in his arms. Chris said, "I just can't believe Martin would do this, after what he and Aviva did to us, they want to make up with us?" Shannon said, "I would rather be turned into a Zachbot, than to forgive Martin and Aviva." Yani said, "I can't believe my father would do that to you, Yugi. Why should we listen to him, after ganging up with Tea and betraying us?" Suki said, "I'd rather be in the Shadow Realm than to forgive Yami, Joey, and Tristan." Yani said, "I rather get poisoned by Bakura in my sleep than to forgive my father for his crime." Yugi agreed with Suki and Yani as Guy said, "I'd rather be sent to the moon, than to forgive Kelly for her misjudgment." Chris said, "Maybe this next challenge will help us take our minds off of them." They saw that down below was the end of the line and the end of their portal. They landed on a dirt road as they saw the surroundings as they saw a castle as Suki said, "Wow! Princess Autum's Egyptian palace is nothing compared to this!" Yugi said, "I agree, Suki! This castle is much bigger and much taller than hers." Chris said, "This looks like an English castle." Guy said, "Looks like either the necklace or the spell book is here 'cause look at Suki's necklace!" They turned to look at Suki and her necklace as they saw that Guy was right, it was glowing! Yugi said, "Let's go, before Tea and the others get there first." His friends nodded as they ran off. As they walked in, a moat was in their way as Yani asked, "How do we get across?" Suddenly the drawbridge magically went down as Shannon asked, "Maybe that?" They crossed to the other side as they walked up to the front door as Suki said, "This should be fun." Her friends nodded as the door magically opened by itself. They walked in to have their clothes transform into Royal garments. Chris looked over him to see he was wearing a Prince's suit; as a creature adventure, he never wore a prince's suit other than his original outfit before as he looked dapper in his suit. He looked at Yani as her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail with a crystal swan hair comb holding together as she wore a pink ballgown without a shoulder line and long gloves and wearing makeup. His face turned red as Yani looked at him with a smile. Suki was wearing a red Princess gown with rhinestones as she was wearing a crystal tiara, matching long gloves, and a red feather on the top of her tiara. Guy in his white long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and brown pants, with a red rose looked at her with wide eyes as Suki smiled at him. Yugi was wearing a lord's suit as he looked at Shannon, who was wearing a white ballgown with diamonds teardrops, matching white gloves, and wearing a diamond headband. Suddenly a woman appeared, as she said, "Welcome, bearer of the Millennium Necklace." The gang turned to Suki as she said, "That's me." The woman said, "In order to reclaim the item, you must be master the climbing while fighting the guards. A dark red haired woman arranged them to have them fight you and your friends." Yani growled, "Tea..." The woman said with three fans and three pens as Guy remarked, "These are just pens!" The woman gave the boy a smirk as she said, "Not just pens, click on your pens and ladies, click on the metal nail." The girls clicked on the metal nail as the guys clicked on the pens. Each one became a weapon. The fan has small blades on the tips, as the pens became swords as Suki said, "Wicked!" Shannon and Yani gasped, "Amazing!" Yugi said, "Nice!" Guy said, "This is so cool!" Chris said, "Perfect!" Yani said, "We are sure to win this time!" The Yami and his friends halfway arrived, as the woman continued, "Suki, you and your companions must brave the stairs, by using the drapes to swing from where are to the other side and climb up the stairs as you try to make it, but in case if there is an emergency, like all members fall back here, they will be trapped. If you or anyone one else from both teams are the only ones left; whoever they are, they must fight their way to the lever of the gates on the next floor and pull on it before you can continue to the Millennium Necklace." Then Yami and his team came as Suki and her friends ignored them. Yani shifted her eyes at Yami as she gave him a death glare as Tea thought, He better not have second thoughts about taking out his daughter and her pathetic friends. Yani thought, Once we find all the Millennium Items, that girl will pay for all our misery. Suki turned to her team as she said, "Let's fly." Her team smiled and gave her a nod as they ran off to find their platform. Suki arrived first as she said, "We jump to the other side before Tea and her team does first, let's hope we win again." A cold voice said, "As if, this win is all mine!" They turned to see Tea as Suki sniffed as she teased, "What's that smell, Oh wait, it's the smell of defeat that you will get when we win! AGAIN!" Shannon, Guy, and Yani laughed as Guy said, "That's funny!" Suki and her friends were on top as Tea growled and marched away with her team as Suki and her other friends laughed. Martin whispered, "Maybe this entire deal was just crazy, admit it gang, We can never beat them." Joey said, "Not to worry, this is like the Egyptian challenge, we will win." A chipper voice called out singsong, "NO, IT WON'T!" Suki and her friends laughed again as Joey said, "I'm going to kill them!" Suki laughed as she grabbed hold of the drape as the woman said, "On your marks, get set go!" Music began as Suki readied herself. Where have all the good men gone And where are all the Gods Where's the street wise Hercules To fight the rising odds Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need Yami's team went first, but they missed the platform as Suki and her team hopped off as she called out, "Thanks." Suki and her friends made it across as Tea thought, Looks like little Yugi is about to have some company. Then a group of guards appeared as Suki said, "GO!" The team pulled out weapons as they began to fight. Suki did a fan-fan move as she knocked a guard out as Yugi was able to subdue the guards as Shannon and Guy was able to use martial arts to knock three guards out. Chris and Yani did a double kick and slap as they were able to knock half of the guards out. I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Yami and his team stopped to see the show, Tea thought, WHAT?! THEY CAN FIGHT TOO?! ARRRGH! IS THERE ANYTHING THESE WEIRDOES CAN'T DO?! Martin and Aviva looked at Shannon and Chris, this was a side they have never seen before, not even when they are fighting against Zach, Donita, or Gourmand. Yami looked at his Abiou and his family. Yani has never fought like that and Yugi and Suki has never fought back, but now they can fight. Kelly saw that Guy was able to fight, even when he's not SheZow. It was like they were the guards, and Yani and her friends are winning. (Hero) I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light (Hero till the morning) He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life (Larger than life) Tea ignored them as Yani said, "Come on, let's go!" They were able to run up the stairs Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach Suki said, "Grab the drape, let's go!" They grabbed the drape as they jumped off before Tea and her team got off. Yani realized that they need to be where they are as Yani said, "All legs out, ready for landing." There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder And rising with the heat They extended their legs as they were sent over their head as they landed a perfect landing point. Tea and the others looked at them as Suki said, "Sup'?" They smirked at them as they ran off to the next staircase as Joey said, "Come on, we can't let them win!" They nodded as they got on and jumped off to their next platform. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Suki and her team again saw more guards as Yugi cried, "CHARGE!" They launched themselves to the guards as they fought to get to the next platform with more pride and anger. Tea was satisfied, with extra guards, Suki and her team won't make it, but she was wrong, she saw Suki and her team alive and happy as they stuck tongues at her. Tea fumed as she slipped and swung across, but she was too far to reach the next platform as Suki said, "Idiot!" Tea bumped into the rail as she tried to grab it, but she was too slippery as she slid from the rail and began to return to her platform. Suki and Yani rolled her eyes and said, "Typical." Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Suki and her team already jumped off, but Tea and her team already jumped as Tea had a sword as Yani realized what Tea was planning to do. Yani cried, "Dārin, look out!" Tea raised her weapon at Suki. Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like a fire in my blood Suki saw as she gave a gasp, Guy and his friends jumped on Tea's drape as Suki was safe as she made it across and so was Tea, but the drape began to rip as Guy cried, "The drape is ripping; we're too heavy!" Martin cried, "Everyone, hang on!" Shannon cried, "Oh, shut up!" Joey cried, "Too late! It's going!" The drape ripped as they all fell to the bottom. From the platform, Suki yelled, crying her eyes out, "Yugi, guys, NO!" Her friends called out, "SUKI!" Suki looked at Tea as she screamed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, GARDNER!" Suki and Tea ran up the stairs. (Like a fire in my blood) (Like a fire in my blood) (Like a fire in my blood) (Like a fire in my blood) Suki thought, I can't rest now, they need that necklace. If they are injured, Tea will pay! As for the other members, Yani and her friends were still alive as so was Martin and his friends. Yani and her friends ignored them as they waited for Suki to open the gate. Yugi thought, Come on, sis. Yani thought as she held her arm, Dārin, we are fine. Just get to the gates. Suki continue to run up the stairs to find the lever that opens the gates. Suki arrived along with Tea as they saw that they were heavily guarded as Suki ran to them as she gave them a good kick as she landed with her hands and kneeling. (Hero) With the impact, the lever that opened the gates moved, as Suki's team was able to cross to the other side. Tea tried to flirt with the guards, but no avail. Yani and her team reunited with Suki as they gave her a hug as they continued running up to the top. But then Tea was able to open the gates for her team. Suki's team fell to a trapdoor as the girls landed in front of Yami's team and the guys landed in the stables. Then Chris saw the horses as he said, "Guys, I have an Idea!" I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light (Till the morning) The girls ran off as Yami's team followed them. Suki and the girls reached a dead end and they were scared as Suki said, "HELP US!" Just then the girls felt a pair of hands as they were carried off. Yani saw that Chris saved her as she gasped, "What a guy..." Shannon saw that Yugi was her savior as she sighed, "My hero..." Guy was carrying Suki as she smiled happily and said, "Thank you!" He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon Their horses reached to the main hallway where the Millennium Necklace was being hung as Chris and Yugi's horse stopped as Guy turned back to say, "Gang!" He pulled on his horse. And he's gotta be larger than life Yugi said, "Go, go, Suki needs your help, go!" Guy and Suki gave a nod and rode away as Chris said, "If they want us, they'll get us." The four hopped off their horses as they waited for them. Aviva, Yami, Martin, and Joey arrived as they saw Chris and his friends, walking to them. They stopped, but Yugi smiled evilly with them as they pulled out their weapons as Yani said, "Get them!" Shannon said, "Nice plan!" Both teams began to fight dirty as Shannon punched Aviva, Chris gave a deadly kick at Joey, Yugi pulled on Martin by his shirt as Yani and Yami began to sword fight as they each gave an angry look. (Hero) Guy and Suki arrived to the main stairway as they saw the Millennium Necklace hovering. There was Tea and Kelly as they began to run for it, but Guy and Suki sprinted up as Suki said, "Any chance that SheZow has super speed that we could borrow?" Guy said, "I wish!" Suki panted, but in her heart, she will not give up. Oh, he's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast It was close one between Suki and Tea as Yugi gave the upper hand against Martin as Shannon was able to subdue Aviva as Chris had Joey on the ground. Yani was able to bring Yami down as she readied her fan to give her dad a swipe with the blades. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a Hero But Suki used a swift swipe move from her fan to move it from Tea and on Suki's hand, giving Suki the upper hand and the victory. Tea screamed and howled as Kelly gave a small tantrum as Yani and her friends heard her as Yani said, "Don't think we aren't through yet, we will have you begging for mercy!" Yani and her friends walked off to join as the woman appeared and announced, "Lady Suki and her marvelous team has succeeded on this challenge and now has been given the prize: The Millennium Necklace!" The woman vanished as they cheered as Tea fumed in anger and rage as Joey looked at Yugi as he kissed Shannon. Chris looked at Yani as she hugged her Hikari with happiness as she said, "You showed that Tea what not!" Guy exclaimed, "Yeah, that swipe move was awesome!" Suki blushed at Guy as he took the Necklace and placed it on Suki's neck as the boy said, "You look beautiful." Suki smiled as Guy looked at her with passion and love. Suki said, "Thanks, guys. Pshh, that was nothing!" Shannon looked at the opposing team as she glared at them, especially at Martin and Aviva. Chris said, "Let's bust the place, come on!" They ran off as they found themselves at an empty ballroom as there was light coming from the crystal chandelier as soft music was being heard as Chris decided to ask Yani to dance with him. Chris straightened his suit as he walked towards Yani as Guy and his friends realized his intentions as Suki gasped, "He's going to ask her!" Shannon said, "Bro, you can do this!" Yugi and Guy looked in wonder and waited for this. Yani looked at him as she turned pink on her cheeks as the brown haired man asked, "May I have this dance, Princess Yani?" Yani smiled meekly as she felt Chris's hand holding and feeling his lips landing on them. She replied, "My good sir, yes you may." They walked to the middle of the ballroom as Chris and Yani placed one arm on each other waists as they held each other with their other hand, they began to move to the song as they danced around. Dancing Bears, Painted Wings, Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, Once upon a December. Suki and Yugi looked at Yani as they jumped happily as Shannon said, "My brother and her, who would have guessed?" Guy asked, "If Yani is 5,018 years old, which means she's older than Chris, right?" Suki nodded as she said, "Yep." Yugi said, "Yami is like older than her or even me and my sister." Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory... Then Yami and his friends found them as Suki turned to see them as she groaned, "Again?" The four friends turned as Yugi said, "No way, are they going to break up the dance again." Shannon said, "I say we get them!" They pulled out their weapons as Yugi said, "Get them!" Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory... Chris and Yani ignored them as their friends battled against their enemies, Suki was able to knock down Tea and Joey, as Shannon was able to tackle Martin and Aviva, as Guy wrestled with Kelly. Suki turned to see Yami and Yugi fighting, Suki knew it was going to be hard on both of them, but Yami joined Tea, so it was nothing they could do to change it. Yugi knew in his heart it would hurt, but he didn't have a choice. Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart Used to know, Things it yearns to remember... Shannon was in tears as she saw her brother hurt and bleeding as her teammate also bleeding, but she hissed, "See, what you made me do, traitors?" Suki was pulling on Tea's hair as Joey was pulling on Suki's blonde locks as Suki grabbed Joey by the arms and tossed him along with Tea away. And a song Someone sings Once upon a December Chris and Yani's heart slowed down, as Chris wasted no words as he tenderly kissed Yani on her lips, as she didn't struggle as she closed her eyes. The battle ended Yugi and Suki stopped fighting as Shannon turned from trying to strangle her brother as Guy was holding his sister with a punch. The ten members gasped as Shannon and Guy smiled gleefully as they dropped their enemies Shannon whispered, "I knew it!" Guy said, "You guys owe me ten dollars." Chris and Yani turned to see her friends coming to congratulate them as Yami and the others charged at them as Suki said, "RUN!" They ran off as Chris held Yani's hand as they ran out the castle gates. Then the drawbridge began to close as Yugi cried, "We're too far away! We'll never make it!" Chris said, "Oh, yes we will!" He gave a whistle as the three horses they found from the stables appeared as Guy said, "Great idea, Chris! Everyone hop on!" Guy grabbed Suki by the waist as they gave a hop up to his horse as Yugi and Chris grabbed Shannon and Yani and gave a hop up to their horses. The horses galloped to the drawbridge as they crossed up across as Yugi called out, "Hang on, everyone! This is going to get rough and wet!" The horses gave a jump as they let out a scream as they all landed on the other side of the moat. They panted as they got off the horses as Guy said, "Thanks, boy." Suki gave a kiss on the horse as Yani got off to see Chris still on it, to her eyes; he was like a prince on his valiant steed. Yugi and Shannon patted in on the back as Yugi said, "Thanks, old girl." Chris said to his horse, "That's a good horse." The horses let out a snort of appreciation as the three horses walked away as all was quiet as they laughed from halfway falling into the moat as the drawbridge began to open as Suki let out a shriek as she whimpered, "Oh, no! They're coming!" Hearing her cry, the portal appeared from below as Shannon said, "Thank you, portal!" They screamed as they fell in before Yami and the others could find them. Chapter 7: The Mall Hoedown Songs: "Intimidated" by Britney Spears & "You make me feel" by Cobra Starship & "I see the light" by Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi From inside the portal, they laughed as Suki said, "That was close!" Guy said, "Tell me about it, I hate to say this but I am glad to be back in this portal, let alone see it!" Chris and Yani kissed as Yugi said, "Looks like all that is left is Guy and Suki." Suki and Guy nervously smiled at them as Suki said sarcastically, "Oh, ha ha, twin brother." They all shared a laugh as Yani asked, "I still can't believe that we made it in one piece!" They all agreed as Suki asked, "Who wants to play 'Truth or dare'?" All hands rose as Suki asked, "OK, Shannon, truth or dare?" Shannon, replied, "Dare." Suki thought as she got a simple one as she said, "I dare you to roll around and whistle Dixie." Shannon shrugged as she tried to roll around as she began to whistle Dixie's land as they oohed at her. Shannon tried to get up, but failed so she stayed where she was as she asked, "OK, Yani, truth or dare?" Yani thought, "Truth." Shannon asked, "Have you ever touched a dead body before?" They all gave a 'eww!' Suki asked, "Have you been waiting to ask her that?" Shannon asked, "I read that Egyptians did that when they did bad thing or was it to give you bad luck?" Yani rolled her eyes and said, "It's true that we touch them, but only for respect and yes, I have touched a dead body, my mother's body." Shannon explained, "I mean like a decaying body." Yani nodded and said, "Yep, still nasty, but yes. I just did that 'cause she is my mom and I love her." Yani was pale as she rubbed her stomach as she made a face, like she was ready to throw up. But she held it in her stomach as she asked, "Ok, Yugi? Truth or dare?" Yugi thought about it as he replied, "Truth?" Yani asked, "Did you like it when Tea or Rebecca hugged you during the Grand Championship?" Yugi turned red as Shannon asked, "Huh?" Suki said, "Yeah, I wanted to ask you that too." Yugi remembered what Tea was like before Yani and Yami got their bodies, so beside being embraced by Shannon, he didn't feel the spark when Tea or Rebecca embraced him as he said, "Nope, I was kind of freaked out." Yani said, "Oh, no wonder that you were no longer interested in Tea or Rebecca." Yugi nodded as he asked, "Chris, truth or dare?" Chris said, "Truth." Yugi asked, "Before Yani, did you have a crush on that ponytail girl Aviva, was it?" Chris was confused as he said, "Um, no! Dude, what kind of question is that?" Yugi shrugged and said, "Hey, just asking." Chris continued, "She isn't my type, plus she's younger than me or Martin. Not a great age to date anyway." Yani looked at him as he said, "Trust me, Yani. She isn't my dream girl, you are." Yani smiled as Chris asked, "Guy, truth or dare?" Guy replied, "Truth." Chris asked, "As SheZow, did you have any crushes on a male superhero?" Guy turned dark red, as SheZow, he was attracted to a suave and loyal male superhero named FlameZow, but turns out it was Sophine's secret persona. As he said, "Just one, he was a superhero named FlameZow, he was so handsome, my female instincts fell in love with him, he gave me flowers and gave me great advice, but turns out, it was Sophine as a superhero. Just like me, her family comes from a line of FlameZows." Suki said, "Ho, ho, so that's why you liked her." Guy then asked, "Ok, Suki, truth or dare?" Suki replied, "No dares thank you, truth." Guy asked something personal, "Did you cry when Yani and Yami had to leave, when your brother won that duel?" Suki turned white as she asked, "How did you know that?" Guy gestured to her brother as Yugi shrugged. Yani looked at her as she asked, "Dārin, did you cry? You turned away when we said goodbye." Suki was mute as she tried to say a word, but she began crying as Chris said, "Hey, it's okay. We know it's hard, my siblings and I had to say bye to our mom and dad." Suki wiped her eyes and said, "Yeah, Yani. I was crying; I turned away so you wouldn't feel sorry. I wanted you to stay, but you had to move on." Yani felt tears as she and Suki embraced as she said, "I'm not going anywhere ever." Suki smiled as Yani kissed her on the head. Suki then looked down as she said, "Guys, looks like this is the end of the ride." They landed in a huge mall with people coming from all around as Yani said, "So this is a mall." Chris asked, "Yani, you've never been to a mall before?" Yani looked at him and said, "I'm a spirit of the Necklace, I don't get around much. As a princess, we have marketplaces and bazars. But this is one huge marketplace." Suki said, "She's been in a necklace of a long time." Shannon said, "That would explain the lack of knowledge of malls and the modern era." Yani looked at her necklace as she said, "Looks like I'm next." They saw that Yani's necklace was glowing as Shannon asked, "How are we going to find the item in here? There are thousands of shops in this place; it will take all night to find the right place for an item like that." Yugi said, "Don't be negative, Shannon. We just need to find our next challenge." Just then as Tea and the other team found them, a security guard appeared as they looked tense. The guard said, "To find the item of the Millennium Eye, you must solve the riddle, this location is somewhere fun never leaves for all to enjoy; it's a place where sound is in a jumble and all around; a place to gain a treat, like a treasure to keep. Remember you have one hour to think about it." The guard left as music began as each member began to think. (Ooh, I see you over there. Don't be shy. Come here.) Suki said, "Maybe if we look around, we could find the right place." Shannon said, "Umm, news flash, Moto. There are many places in malls that are fun, and each one is a place of sounds, lights and clothing are like treasure to anyone. And mostly it crazy in malls." You got that thing that I can't deny So move it over here, oh yeah Yani thought as she kept on thinking as she said, "Well, that's true, Shannon. There are plenty, so maybe one place will give out more." Chris said, "But Suki may have a good point, maybe if we explore one floor at a time, we could find a clue. Maybe one store could lead us to our location." You're giving signs that I recognize Say what you want, oh yeah Guy pointed out as Chris stopped him as he said, "Wait, if we leave, then Tea will follow us to our location." Shannon said, "Maybe if we split up, we could cover more ground and lose them in the mall." Suki said, "Okay, this is the plan: Three of us will stay here on the second floor and we will be on first floor. We will call, via cellphone if we guessed the location." Yani said, "Then what are waiting for? Let's split up!" Suki, Chris and Yugi went to the escalator to the first floor, Guy, Shannon, and Yani stayed as they ran to a nearby hallway as Tea said, "Quick follow them, don't let them get away! You three follow them while the rest of us stay here. Remember if we can find out on where they are going, call." Kelly, Aviva, and Martin followed Yugi, Suki, and Chris down the escalator, as Tea, Joey, and Yami followed Yani, Guy, and Shannon. Yani felt her father's presence as her eyes went the left as she saw Tea, Yami, and Joey hiding, but following them. Yani whispered to Shannon and Guy as she said, "They are following us, get ready to run." Baby, there's something about you Show me, that nothing can hold you down 'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now Their footsteps intensified as they began to speed walk, but Yami, Joey, and Tea began to catch up to them, Yani held Guy and Shannon's hand as Yani yelled, "RUN!" They ran as they ran to a clothes shop as they ran though Men's department as they hid behind a counter as Tea said, "I saw them enter through there, come on!" So baby take a chance, and show your confidence Oh baby; tell me who you are You make my body scream She grabbed Yami's and Joey's arm as they ran off. Shannon peeked from above as she saw Tea and Yami leave. Shannon said, "OK, coast is clear." Yani peeked out as she said, "Let's spilt. Come on, Guy." The three friends ran off as they went out the door. You make me believe That you're what I'm waiting for Then they stopped as they heard a crash as they turned to see Tea covered in men's clothing as the three friends rolled their eyes in annoyance as they ran off to their next store. Don't you be intimidated Suki, Chris, and Yugi were holding hands as Chris said, "This mall is huge, best we stay as group, we don't want to get lost, right?" Both Yugi and Suki nodded as Chris said, "Maybe we better think about those clues." Suki pulled out her wallet as she asked, "Anyone want a smoothie, while we are thinking?" Chris and Yugi agreed as they went to the smoothie stand and bought one. Just be a man, show me where you stand Positivity, oh yeah, ohh At the bench, Suki sipped on her strawberry and kiwi smoothie as she said, "A place of sound in a jumble…hmmm…" Chris sipped on his very berry smoothie as he said, "A place of treasure….wonder what that meant…." Yugi sipped on his strawberry banana smoothie as he said, "A place where fun never leaves….there are many places in here that fun never leave…." Suki said, "Wait, I think I got it!" Chris and Yugi looked at her and said, "What, what is it?" Suki explained, "Listen, we are in a mall, right?" The boys nodded as Suki continued, "So what's the one place that fun never leaves, has light, has treasure, and has too much noise?" Chris and Yugi was able to figure it out, but before anyone could where, they heard a sneeze as Chris covered their mouths and said, "I know that sneeze anywhere. That's my brother's sneeze which means he's here!" Yugi cried, "RUN AWAY!" They jolted off the bench and ran off as Kelly said, "After them!" I don't come off shy if you want me babe And if my ego shows, oh no don't give up too fast Then Martin, Kelly, and Aviva followed them as they ran to a clothes store as they ran into some clothes as Suki said, "Gang, chill out! I have an idea!" Aviva, Martin, and Kelly found the store that Yugi and his friends ran into. But the only people were three people as Yugi and Suki were on each other's' shoulders as they disguised themselves as woman as Chris placed on a white dress over his clothes as he wore a bandanna with sun glasses. Martin looked at Chris in suspicion as Chris just looked at him with terror. Suki and Yugi stood still as Martin asked, "Has anyone see two kids and a brown haired man here?" They shook their heads 'No' as they shrugged. Aviva said, "Oh, well thanks anyway." The three friends walked out and went away as Yugi whispered, "Are they gone?" Baby, there's something about you Show me, that nothing can hold you down 'Cause I, I must confess, I'm feeling you right now Chris pulled down his glasses as he went to the window as he saw Aviva and her friends leave. Chris said, "All clear, guys." They took off their disguises, placed them back where they found them, and ran out. So baby take a chance, and show your confidence Oh baby; tell me who you are You make my body scream Suki, Yugi, and Chris said, "Let's keep going!" They walked along the hall as they kept on browsing on all the stores as Suki said, "Maybe what we are looking for is in this side of the mall." Yugi then said, "I wonder how Yani and the others are." Chris said, "I'm sure their having the time of their lives." You make me believe That you're what I'm waiting for Don't you be intimidated As for Yani and her friends, they arrived to the makeup department as they panted; a voice called out, "Hey, get back here!" Guy said, "They're coming!" Yani pointed as she said, "Over there, quick hide!" They ran to a table as they hid under the clothed table. Shannon whispered, "Do you think we're safe?" Yani replied, "Hopefully, yes." B-R-I-T-N-E-Y (uh, come on) B-R-I-T-N-E-Y Tea panted as she said, "I know Yani, she'd be here!" Yani sweated as Guy and Shannon kept their mouth shut as Yani held her breath as Tea's shoes were shown under the table. They kept quiet as Tea's feet moved as Guy peeked from under him to see Yami and his friends leave as Guy whispered, "OK, they're gone." Yani and her friends quietly got out from under the table as they tiptoed out of the store. It doesn't matter boo As long as you're digging me So much we can be (Whoaaa) Yes, it's true, at first you gotta make the move For me to see, what I want with you Suki arrived to the electronic store as she said, "How about here, It has all the things that guard said." Chris arrived next to her as Yugi said, "Nope, all sounds, but no lights and craziness." Chris said, "True, it has to have all those things." Yugi said, "Actually, I was thinking about the clues, but maybe there is one place to have all those clues and where is the one place to have all that?" The two friends thought as Chris and Suki said in unison, "The Arcade!" Suki said, "Bro, you are a genius! The eye is in the Arcade, quick call our friends!" Yugi called on his cell phone as Yani and her friends were in the food court eating their lunch as Yani asked, "Do you think we should buy our friends lunch?" Guy said, "Not to worry, I bought them lunch." Then Shannon asked, "I wonder if Suki and the others found the place we were looking for." Suddenly, Shannon heard her phone ringing as she picked it up as she said, "Hello? Hey, Yugi, did you find it? What, wait you know where it is? Well then, tell us!" Guy and Yani stopped eating as they listened. Shannon said, "Huh, what are the odds? Ok, we'll be there. Ok, bye!" Guy asked, "Well?" Shannon said, "Yugi and the others found it, quick finish eating and let's go!" Guy ate his fries as Yani finished her noodles as they ran off to only see Yami and the others at the corner as Yani screamed, "Run for it!" So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence) Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa) You make my body scream (ya make my body scream) They dodged them as Tea said, "Don't let them escape!" Yami and his friends darted after them as Guy said, "What do we do?" Shannon exclaimed, "Can't SheZow help us?!" Guy replied, "Can't! Too many people here!" Yani said, "Man, I hate that rule!" Guy said, "Tell me about it!" You make me believe (oww) That you're what I'm waiting for And Don't you be intimidated Then they found the elevator as they took it to reach the first floor only to see Aviva and her friends still searching as Yani said, "They will find us! What do we do?" Shannon got up the rail as she hopped off as Guy said, "Come on, Yani!" They followed her as they past Aviva and her friends as Kelly called from above, "Hey, you're letting them get away!" They turned to see Yani and the others running off as Kelly and her friends went to the first floor. So baby take a chance, (take your chance) and show your confidence (confidence) Oh baby; tell me who you are (oh, oh whoa) You make my body scream (ya make my body scream) Suki and the others waited as Yani and her friends made it to the arcade as they went in. Tea said, "I am sure they went in this side." Joey then said, "Wait, I just remembered, arcades make so much noise and that fun never leaves, which means there was the answer, our prize is in there." You make me believe (oww) That you're what I'm waiting for And Don't you be intimidated They walked in to see kids and teens play as they looked around. Aviva said, "If Jimmy was here, he'd never leave. Gaming is his specialty." Martin agreed as they found Suki and the others, looking around as Yani said, "Gang, over there!" They followed Yani as they saw a dance game with the Eye in a glass container as a woman appeared and said, "Fancy a dance off?" Yani said, "Anyone wants to play?" Shannon said, "My legs still hurts from the Castle challenge." Tea pushed them out of the way as she said, "Let a real pro win! You losers wouldn't win this one if it killed you." Shannon said, "That's rich coming from the girl who lost the other dance challenges." Suki said, "I'll play!" Tea smirked at Suki as the little girl glared at her as Suki said, "Expert!" Tea said, "You will lose in Expert, set mine to medium!" Suki rolled her eyes as Shannon warned her, "Suki, Expert is the hardest level in any game. Are you sure you can win this?" Suki said, "If I can dance the Capoeira, then I can win the dance off!" Guy said, "Go for it, Suki!" Chris said, "Beat her!" Suki warmed up as Tea stood there as Suki said, "You're going to fall, if you don't warm up." Tea sneered at her and said, "Worry about yourself, little girl! The eye is mine!" Suki said rolling her eyes, "I warned you." Then techno music began as Chris said, "I love this song!" Yani cried, "Hey, me too!" La la la la la La la na na na La la la la la La la na na na Suki and Tea got ready as Tea exclaimed, "You're going down, Moto!" Suki said, "Bring it, Gardner!" They began to dance to the steps as Yani and everyone was staring at them. Girl, I've been all over the world Looking for you I'm known for taking what I think I deserve And you're overdue Suki was right, from watching the others dance including dancing with Guy, she developed mad dance skills as Tea was a bit wobbly in her dancing. Aviva watched Suki as she looked at her with amazement. Shannon stared at Aviva and gave her a glare as Aviva looked at her, surprised. And if you listen you can hear me through the radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that girl You'll be that girl You'll be Suki twirled as Tea tried to keep up, she was losing a few points but, Suki was gaining more than her. Tea looked at her with jealousy as Tea tried to distract her. Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like Tea tried to kick her leg, but Suki was able to do a flip as she landed with a pose, giving her and extra point. Tea growled as she looked angrily at Suki. Then the music changed as they began to do freestyle as they began to move. You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You, you make me feel that Suki and Tea began to dance accordingly as Yani cheered, "Yay for Suki!" Yugi said, "Yeah, beat Tea!" Joey looked at them as he said, "Beat Suki, Tea! We can't let her win!" Suki smiled at her team as she regained more confidence as she danced. Get a little closer to me girl And you'll understand 'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need Well, then I'm your man Tea was still 10 points away from Suki , but Suki focused on the game and on her friends. She thought of her Grandpa Solomon as she thought, Don't worry, grandpa! We'll be home, me, my brother and our Yamis. Tea thought, There is no way I will lost to a 12 year old brat and her feet! The EYE is MINE! Suki and Tea continued to dance as Suki and Tea began to use different moves. And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that girl You'll be that girl You'll be Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down Take you 'round the world You know I like it loud Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la Suki and Tea swayed to the music as Guy looked at her as he was enamored by her beauty. With all the florescent neon lights, she was beautiful. Guy finally understood his feelings; he was in love with Suki! Suki caught a glimpse of Guy as she smiled back; Suki was in love with Guy! She continued as Tea looked at them with jealousy. Put your hands up Put your hands up Let the lights drop Let the lights drop Make my world stop Make my world stop Suki thought, If I want to claim my victory, I better get dancing! Tea must not win! She can't win this game! La la la la la La la na na na You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la Suki and Tea posed as it calculated the score, Suki had won the dance off as the case opened to hand Suki her prize: The Millennium EYE! She cheered as Tea shouted, "NO! NOT POSSIBLE! I SHOULD HAVE WON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Suki and her team looked at her and Yani said, "No wonder no guy would have wanted her." Guy said, "Let's spilt." They walked out the arcade as they reached the veranda of the mall as they saw the stars with a sparking fountain. Guy said, "Hey, the gang and I bought you guys some lunch, I bet you guys are starving." They found some chairs as the three friends ate their food. As it was dark, the stars were out as they began to stargaze. Chris and Yani began to explain that each constellation had a story as Shannon and Yugi listened. As for Guy and Suki, they were walking to the fountain as they sat on the corner of the fountain. Guy and Suki gazed at each others' eyes as Suki's clothes became a pink dress with flowers on her hair and pink mary janes as Guy was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with brown pants and black sneakers. Suki smiled at him as she began to dance with him as she began to sing. Suki: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here blinking in the starlight Now I'm here suddenly I see Standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you Guy surprised her with some lanterns as he gave some to Yani and her friends as he gave Suki and himself special lanterns as Yani lit Chris's as they eyes twinkled. Shannon helped Yugi's lantern as they smiled tenderly. Guy lit his lantern as he gave Suki the lighter as he stared at her while Suki carefully lit hers. He sang as Suki ignored him as she looked up in the stars. Guy: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go They let go of their lanterns as Suki and Guy sang while their lanterns were going up. Both: And at last I see the light Guy: And it's like the fog has lifted Both: And at last I see the light Suki: And it's like the sky is new Their lanterns danced to the music as they held each other's hands. Both: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything is different Now that I see you They held each other as Yami and the others found them. Suki and Guy locked their foreheads as they finished. Both: Now that I see you Suki and Guy smiled as they kissed tenderly as Kelly shouted, "No!" They turned to see Kelly as she pulled Guy away from Suki. Kelly said, "I will not allow you to date that shabby girl, she's not like Sophine! She's just a person toying with your emotions." Guy pushed Kelly away as he said, "No, she's better than Sophine. She's gone, but Suki is real. And I love her! At least, she accepts me for who I am." Suki smiled as Kelly walked up to her and started to slap her, but Yugi pulled Suki with him as Kelly missed her mark as Guy screamed, holding her wrists, "Leave her alone! You are just like them, I HATE YOU, KELLY!" Kelly looked horrified as Guy pushed her down and ran off. Suki followed him as she yelled, "Guy, wait!" Yani looked at Kelly with disgust as she said, "So this is how twins siblings act? Disgraceful. Even betrayed, Guy is more better than you." With a look of disgust in their eyes, they walked off. Kelly was in tears as Martin helped her up as they followed the others. Yani and her friends found Guy sitting on a bench, looking down as Suki joined him as she asked, "Guy, you ok?" Guy nodded as he said, "I'm sorry, Suki. I didn't mean to abandon you back there." Suki gave him a small hug as she said, "Its ok." Chris said, "That Kelly knows nothing about true love. It doesn't matter if it's forbidden or if it's unable to be. Real love is two lovers joined together, and work together, no matter what happens. Just like me and Yani or Yugi and Shannon." Yani said, "Suki, what you and Guy did out there, that was love. Not false or trick love, but real love. You guys met for a few days and now look; it's blossomed into true love." Suki smiled and then frowned as she said, "Days? We've been doing this for days?" Yugi said, "Looks like it." Shannon pulled out her creature pod as said, "Yep, according to the creature pod. It's been days." Guy said, "We better get to our last two items, before we are declared dead." The portal appeared as they jumped in, unaware that Tea and her team followed them. Chapter 8: Aqua Time Songs: "Roses are Red"& "Cuba Libre" by Aqua Inside the portal, Suki asked, "Who wants to play a game to take our minds of the problem?" They all raised their hands as Yani said, "Let's do a story." Guy asked, "Which one?" Suki pulled out a tiny metal soldier as Chris said, "That soldier reminds me of a story I read in a book once, The Steadfast Tin Soldier by Hans Christian Andersen." Yani said, "I've never heard that story, what's it about?" Chris explained the plot to her as Yani said, "I love that ending, but when they were still together, I guess that saying, love is born in fire was born from that." Suki said, "Maybe you'll like this version better, if I tell you how it would have ended." Guy said, "Oh, tell us." Suki told them her version as they listened, the plot was similar, but the ending was different, instead of the ballerina and the tin soldier burned, they remained alive and the jack in the box was burnt down as Yani said, "Now that is a real ending, with the hero and his lady alive and happy." Yugi and Shannon nodded in agreement as Guy and Chris agreed with Yani as Suki said, "The end of the line." The looked down as they saw that they were in a sewer as Suki said, "This place is disgusting." Shannon said, "Why would the items hide here?" Guy remarked, "Maybe they want to make sure that Tea would quit, no one would ever go in a smelly place like the sewers." Then Yugi turned to see Suki and Yani's necklaces glowing as he said, "Looks like we have a double." They turned to see Suki and Yani's necklaces glowing as Yani said, "My scale and your spellbook must be in here." Tea whined, "Of all the places why would anyone want to hide here?" Suki said, "Well, I am not afraid of a yucky water, I am going in!" Yani pulled her back and said, "Whoa, hold on, Suki-san. We will get them." Then a sewer man appeared as Tea gave a shriek as Yani cried, "Tea, shut up! And stop being a wimp!" Tea looked at Yani with anger as Suki and Yani stuck their tongues at her as Tea angrily tried to run to them, but she slipped and landed on the sewer water as she cried, "EW, ew, ew, ew!" Shannon and Chris said, "Is it me or is this more disgusting that the time that you almost ate that moldy pizza?" Both team looked at them in amazement as Shannon said, "Long story." They dropped it as the man said, "Welcome to Aqua time, in order to find the Millennium Spellbook and the Millennium Scales, you must climb to the top, before the pipes over flow with slime and gunk. During your climb you must find two keys. The keys will help you in your next challenge. Be careful not to slip, or you and your team will slide their way down, to the pipe on where you were on." Suki took a peek as she said, "It's too dark, I can't see anything." Then a metal box appeared as she looked in to see something as she said, "Yes, cave headlamps" Each team grabbed a few for their friends as Suki said, "Does anyone want to go first?" Shannon offered, "I have great night vision, I'll lead." Chris got behind his sister as Suki got behind him; Yugi went behind his sister as Yani went behind him and Guy went last. Suki turned to see Joey up first, but she ignored the last five as it didn't matter to her. The man said, "On your marks, get set, go!" Music began as they turned on their lamps and began to shimmy inside the pipes, Suki ignored the feeling of slime on her clothes as Shannon said, "What was I thinking?" Tea tried to not puke on Martin's shirt as Kelly tried to hold her puke for not puking on Joey. Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you Roses are red and Violets are blue Ah di da did mud Ah di da did mud Yani closed her eyes and thought, I am not in a smelly pipe, I am in a playground with tubes and slides. Just playing with my Suki and her brother. Shannon thought, Ok, Shannon. You faced Donita and her fashions, defeated Gourmand from eating the Platypus eggs and my brother and you have seen your brother almost munching in a stale piece of Pizza, I mean, this is not that disgusting! Tea thought, I WANT TO GO HOME! I HATE THIS PLACE AND I WANT MY ITEMS NOW! WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Come pick my Roses! Shannon said as she got out, she let out a deep breath of air as she said, "Come on, gang!" The found the next pipe as they tried to get on. Suki had trouble getting on for her shoes were not helping until her brother and Chris helped out. Then after Guy got in they began to shimmy in the pipe. Sweet from the flowers, honey from the bees I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you It's invisible, but so touchable and, I can feel it on my body, so emotional I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger I'm a victim of a hot love messenger Suki said, "Up there on that pipe end! I see the key!" Yani said, "Great eye, Suki!" Chris said, "Come on, they are almost at their first key!" Guy said, "Don't worry, we will make it." They got in as Guy tried but fail to make it, Yani popped out and helped him in. Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da The only thing he said was Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da And roses are red Shannon cried, "I got the key, so the next key must be ahead, let's go!" Chris decided to lead on as Shannon went behind him as they got in and began crawling. But Guy called out, "Hey, guys! Come back, check it out!" They popped out to see Tea slip as her gang slid down as Suki and the others laughed as Suki said, "I wish I had a camera, that is funny!" They carried on as they went in. Come with me baby, Please fulfill my wish Show it to me truly, Show me with a kiss Roses are red and Violets are blue Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger I'm a victim of a hot love messenger Chris said, "I can see the key and sunlight, come on everybody!" They followed Chris as Suki said, "I am getting the hang of this 'climbing in icky goo' stuff." Yugi and Guy nodded as Shannon said, "Yeah, it feels like pond water, reminds me of the park." Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da The only thing he said was Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da And roses are red Then suddenly they felt a tremor as Yani said, "OK, that's not a good sign." Yugi cried, "The water! It's coming!" Chris said, "Quick, hurry! Up the pipe!" They hurried went up to then end. But then the water began to fall as Shannon yelled, "Hang on! This is going to get messy and wet!" Chris reached for the key, but it was too high. (Come and...)/Dum di da di da (Come and...)/Dum di da di da (Come and...)/Dum di da di da The only thing you said was (Come and...)/Dum di da di da (Come and...)/Dum di da di da Haaa dit a ditn wat Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Don't take my roses awaaaay! Chris stretched for the key as the water splashed on them as he was able to grab the next key as the water kept on coming in, Guy began to drown in gunk as Shannon helped him out and held on the pipe. Yani pulled Yugi to safety as he was in the way of the heavy waterfall. Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da The only thing he said was Dum di da di da Dum di da di da Dum di da di da And roses are red.. (Come and..)/Dum di da di da (Come and..)/Dum di da di da (Come and..)/Dum di da di da The only thing you said was (Come and..)/Dum di da di da (Come and..)/Dum di da di da (Come and..)/Dum di da di da My roses are red.. oooh oooh oooh, yeah! Chris found the last pipe as he sputtered, "The…last…pipe….is….here! Follow….me!" He hacked out some water as they followed him. Tea's team failed to grab the key as they slid down to the last pipe. They crawled in to see the end of the pipe as Yugi sighed, "I am glad that's over." Haaa dit a ditn wat Haaa dit a ditn wat As they got out of the pipes, Chris said, spitting out some water, "That was disgusting!" Suki complained, "I'll be spitting out slimy water for a month!" Yani was carrying a hysterical Shannon as the young Kratt moaned as she shivered, "Icky…water….yucky…."Guy said, "At least we found the two keys we need." Yugi nodded as Suki said, "I hope they have fun finding the last two keys." Guy held Suki's hand as he said, "Come on." Chris took Shannon off Yani's hands as Yugi followed Yani. They walked to find two long tanks as their clothes became swim clothing. Yani was wearing a blue bikini and her long blonde hair was tied in a bun. Suki and Shannon were wearing bathing suits as Suki's was pink with flower prints as Shannon's was purple with sliver laces. Their hair was tied up in a ponytail. The boys were wearing swimming trunk with their favorite color as Suki said, "We'll at least we will get to swim to clean off the gunk." Then Martin and his friends arrived as Suki said, "So anyone knows why we need the keys?" Martin replied, "Look at the tank." They all looked up to see a huge tank of water and some metal boxes that are tied up in chains and floating in the water. Shannon said, "You have got to be kidding." Then a woman and man appeared as they said, "For this challenge, you and another member must dive down to the bottom and retrieve the box that contains the Millennium Spellbook, before you lose air. If one of you grabs the box, then it's the next persons turn. But if both of you fail to grab the box, then it's the next person's turn, until one of you has it." Suki was chosen to dive down and grab the box with Kelly as her opponent as they began to climb up the ladder. Kelly looked up at Suki with anger that she was dating her brother. Suki looked down at Kelly as she stuck her tongue at her and threw a raspberry, as Kelly looked surprised. As Suki gave a snicker, her team laughed to themselves. Then music appeared softly as the girls got in the water as the music began to get loud. Na - na, na, na, na, na The lady and man said, "On your marks, get set go!" The girls took a deep breath and dove right in. Her eyes were oceans of freedom, my mind strong like a kingdom nothing in this world could break our hearts I close my eyes and believe in, one day we'll meet when we're dreaming that's the only place where we can hide Inside, Suki and Kelly dove right in with the key in their hand as they found the box, then they reached only to find out, at the same time they made it. Kelly began to wrestle with Suki, but Suki did a move with her long hair to pull on Kelly's leg and toss her aside. Climbing the hill's like a lion, we will never give up trying No one could have forced our love apart Kelly then pulled on Suki's hair as Guy glared at Kelly as Suki used her hair to twist Kelly's arm as she let go of Suki's hair as Suki went down. Libre love, libre us Take me to the place where we can be Suki grabbed the box, and used the key to unlock the chains; only to see Kelly behind her as Suki did a flip only to turn blue, she and Kelly were losing air as Suki began to swim up as Kelly followed her. The girls made it as Suki and Kelly let out a huge gasp as Suki said, "Got it! I got the box!" Cuba Libre be my love tonight She was running down the street of solitude Cuba Libre be my love tonight A lonely rose was bleeding from the root And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na Kelly was helped by Martin and Joey as she gasped, "Suki got it before I could move, she was quicker than me." Martin looked at Suki as Yugi and Guy helped her up. Suki began to choke as Guy patted her on the back, as she began to spit out water. Yani was next as she said as she took the key from Chris and said, "I'm next!" Tea decided to take on Yani as she said, "I'll take this one!" Yani said, "I just hope I can last all day in there." Tea yawned as she said, "Child's play." Yani began stretching as she said, "A good workout is very comforting." I close my eyes and believe in One day we'll meet when were dreaming That's the only place where we can hide Tea said, "Ready!" Yani said, "Ready!" The man said, "On your marks, get set, go!" The two girls dove right in as Tea thought, taking a deep breath, There is no way I will lose this time! THIS TIME FOR SURE! Yani took a deep breath as she knew Tea would do something as they continued to go down. The music we made together, will always be there forever Goodbye my love sleep tight tonight Tea found the box as Yani used the chain to pull it away as she quickly unlocked it, only for Tea to snatch it away as Yani did a kick to smack her heel with Tea's leg as Tea tried to kick Yani. Libre love, libre us Take me to the place where we can be Cuba Libre be my love tonight She was running down the street of solitude Cuba Libre be my love tonight A lonely rose was bleeding from the root And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na Tea pushed Yani away from the box as Yani pulled on Tea's hair as Tea let out a bubble of air as Yani smiled at her humiliation as Yani claimed victory as she grabbed the box and did an underwater dance. Libre love, libre us Take me to the place where we can be Suddenly, Yani was turning pale as Tea was turning blue, as she realized that she was losing air. She and Tea began their swim up as Tea tried to reach to the surface, but she was drowning as Suki said, "Do you think Yani will be okay?" Yugi said, "Hopefully, yes." Then Yani and Tea resurfaced as they cheered, Martin and Kelly helped Tea up only to see that Tea lost, again! Cuba Libre be my love tonight She was running down the streets of solitude And they sang... Cuba Libre be my love tonight A lonely rose was bleeding from the root Yani was helped by Chris and Shannon as she said, "We won!" They happily cheered as they did a small high five. And they sang, Na, na, na, na, na, na The man and woman appeared as they said, "Yes, they have done it. Suki Moto and Yani Atemu have won the challenge and now have the Millennuim Scale and Spellbook." They vanished as Suki and Yani opened their boxes to see a gold spellbook and scales as Suki gave a cheer, "We did it! We have all the items! We won the game!" She gave a scream of joy as her team gave out shouts of happiness. Guy kissed Suki as Shannon and Yugi did a jump for joy as Chris and Yani embraced. Tea looked at them as she began to blow a fuse as she screamed, "NNNNNOOOOO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WAS MEANT TO WIN! NOW, ALL OF MY PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED! I WAS MEANT TO WIN! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LIED MORE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE USED A BLACK EYE WHEN I TRICKED EVERYONE INTO THINK THAT YUGI, SUKI, AND YANI BEAT ME UP, PLUS THOSE OTHER LIES I TOLD!" But then she covered her mouth, when she finished as Yami and everyone else heard every word as Suki said, "I knew it!" Yani said, "I was right!" Yugi cried, "She did lie!" Chris and Shannon tsked at her as Guy crossed his arms and said, "Why am I not surprised?" But, Joey, Kelly, Martin, Aviva, especially Yami gave a big, "WHAT?!" Chapter 9: Final Battle Songs: "The Power of Love" by Jennifer Cihi & "The Zing" by The cast of Hotel Transylvania Kelly asked, "Tea? You lied to us?" Joey yelled, "You set us up!" Martin, Aviva, and Kelly looked horrified as Aviva cried, "We trusted you and you lied to us!" Kelly asked, "But why?" Tea said, "Yugi and his friends were in our way, Yami. Can't you see what they are doing? I wanted what was best for us! So I lied to get them away and have you all to myself." Yami looked angry as Kelly looked at Tea with disappointment. Tea confessed, "I tricked everyone into thinking that Yugi, his sister, and her Hikari beat me and told some slurs at me. That way you only belong to me and thanks to what I have done, you betrayed Yugi and his pathetic friends. And I tricked all of you to betray your most loved ones, so you can obtain the items and give them to me." Yami and Joey looked in shock as Suki called out, "We told you!" Yani and her friends agreed as Guy said, "That's right!" Chris and Shannon held each other as Yugi, Suki, Yani, and Guy joined them as Shannon remarked, "Tea, you are just plain sick. I am disgusted at your behavior." Guy said, "And I thought SheZap was terrible." Yugi remarked, "I thought being trapped in that burning building or in that Oricalcos world was bad enough." Suki said, "I thought drowning back at Atlantis was evil enough." Yani said, "I thought being poisoned in my sleep was bad enough too." Chris and Shannon nodded as Chris said, "And I thought being launched up in the air by Zach was bad enough." Tea snarled, "And this pathetic group of meddling weirdoes come and ruins my greatest plans to have you all to myself and to have all the items. But all that will change, once I obtain all of the Millennium items; I will be most powerful and you six will pay for ruining my relationship!" Yugi said, "Over our dead bodies!" Suki nodded as they pulled out their items as Tea said as her eyes began to turn yellow as her voice was filled with venom, "They will be MINE!" Everyone began to look in horror as Tea transformed into a monster as Yani said, "The darkness overtook her. She is nothing but her malice and destruction now." Shannon said, "Girl, that is nasty." Guy asked, "Anyone have any idea on how we stop her?" Then a glow appeared as they all saw Princess Autum as she said, "Use all the Millennium Items to create the power of True Love. If you use all your items as a family, you can defeat Tea." They nodded as Princess Autum as Suki said, "Let's go!" They used their items as they raised them up in the air. Yani cried, "In the name of our worlds, you will be stopped!" Suki cried, "I call the power of the Millennium Necklace and Spellbook!" Chris yelled, "Millennium Rod, give us strength!" Guy cried, "Millennium Key, hear our prayer and give us power!" Yani shouted, "Millennium Eye and Scales, help us now!" Shannon yelled, "In the name of friendship, I call upon the power of the Millennium Ring!" Yugi yelled, "Millennium Puzzle, help us!" The items heard them as they began to glow as they held on to their lives. Tea's heart released a black aura as it zoomed towards Suki and her friends, but the items' power counterattacked with its power as it blasted towards the aura, causing a collision. There comes a time, When you face the toughest of fights, Searching for a sign, Lost in the darkest of nights, The wind blows so cold, You're standing alone, Before the battle's begun, But deep in your soul, The future unfolds, As bright as the rays of the sun. Holding on to their weapons, Suki said, "Come on, guys! We can do this together!" Yani said, "We have to save the world!" Guy said, "For all of our friends and many more coming!" Chris said, "And for all life on each place!" Yugi and Shannon said in unison, "We can win this fight; we just need to believe in the power of friendship!" You've got to believe, In the Power of Love, You've got to believe, In the Power of Love, The Power of Love. Suki said, "But we need more help!" Yugi said, "But who can we call, we're alone!" Shannon said, "We need help!" Yani cried, "Help us!" Chris and Guy cried, "Someone please help!" Blazing Emotion, There's a light that glows from your heart, They each shed a tear as the Millennium items glowed to their signature colors as they saw spirits of their friends, Yugi and Suki saw Mai, Rebecca, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, their mother, Grandpa Solomon, and Autum as they smiled at them, Yani saw her mother and Priest Seto as she smiled, Guy saw Maz, his parents, and Sophine as he gave them a nod as Chris and his sister, saw Koki, Jimmy, and their parents. Suki thought, It's them! They are helping us! We can feel their power within our hearts and life! They can help us with Tea! It's a chain reaction, And nothing will keep us apart, Stand by my side, There's nothing to hide, Kelly was thinking as Kelly said, "Suki is right! They need help!" Aviva said, "But if we go up there, they will reject our help!" Martin said, "I know in their hearts that they can forgive us!" Yami and Joey nodded as they walked up to them as Kelly helped Guy as he looked at her with amazement as Guy nodded and held on the key. Aviva helped Shannon as the Latina girl smiled at Shannon as she smiled back. Martin helped his brother as Chris smiled too. Together we'll fight till the end, Take hold of my hand, Suki was being held by Joey as Yani smiled at him, while Suki smiled at Joey. Yami helped Yugi as both boys smiled at each other. And you'll understand, What it truly means to be friends. Tea in her monster voice yelled, "NO! THEY ARE MINE! HOW DARE YOU TURN THEM AGAINST ME?!" Suki cried, "No! You turned them against us!" Chris yelled, "You won't take them away!" Yani said, "If we want to defeat Tea, we have to do it alone!" You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love, They got way from the others as Aviva cried, "Wait, you guys! Don't!" Martin yelled, "You don't have enough power to stop her! You'll get killed!" Shannon yelled, "It's the risk we have to take!" Kelly looked at Guy in amazement as Guy yelled, "We can do this!" It gives meaning to each moment, It's what our hearts are all made of, You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love, The Power of Love. Suki cried, "Give it all we got, gang!" Chris thought of his promise to take care of Shannon as he thought, I'm not going to lose her again! Guy thought to Suki as he thought, I can do this, for Suki! Suki and Yugi thought of everyone else back home as they thought, We won't fail! Shannon thought of Koki and Jimmy as she thought, We can do this, as a family! Yani thought of her mother as she thought, This is the toughest battles we faced, but we can win for the sake of the worlds! They closed their eyes and saw their memories of their past, their betrayal, the new friends they made, their adventures, and the challenges they have faced merging with the Millennium items. Tea screamed, "NO! NOT POSSIBLE! THE ITEMS ARE MERGING WITH THEOR MEMORIES! NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Joey asked, "What happens when they stop using those items?" Yami said, "Once they stop using the items, they will be severely drained of energy, they will perish." Kelly said, "No! We have to get those items away from them!" Yami pulled Kelly back as he said, "No! Stop, we can't save them, they have to finish the job!" Martin and Aviva looked at each other with worry as they held each other. Suki and her friends were surrendering their lives to save the one that betrayed them and left them alone. (Music Solo) Suki cried, "All together!" They made their items merge into a rainbow as Tea yelled, "WAIT, WHAT?! THE ITEMS ARE MERGING INTO A RAINBOW?! NO, IT CAN'T BE!" The six friends yelled in unison, "TEA GARDNER, GO TO THE SHADOW REALM, FOREVER!" You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love, You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love, It gives meaning to each moment, It's what our hearts are all made of, (Just look inside) You've got to believe, (You've got to believe) In the Power of Love, The Power of Love Tea screamed as she returned to her human form and sent away to the Shadow realm, never to be freed again as all six friends were set freed by the Items' control, but they were very weak and drained from energy. Yami and the others rushed to their side as Chris groggily, "Martin…" Shannon said quietly, "Aviva…" Guy whispered, "Kelly…." Yugi said, "Yami…" Suki weakly said, "Joey…" Yani said, "Thank you…" But they closed their eyes slowly as they stopped breathing. The game was over, and Yani's team won, but it felt like a loss than victory. With the items back in their control, they were sent back to Domino City as everyone was near the museum. Aviva examined as Kelly asked, "Are they-?" Aviva said, "Yep, no sign of life or a pulse." Martin said, "But they can't be…" Tristan appeared as he said, "Hey, what happened? What are those six doing here? They have some nerve of being here!" Joey shouted, "Hey, shut up, this is much your fault, as this is ours. Tea betrayed us. She used us to go against Yugi and the girls. She even betrayed our new friends to go against their own." Tristan asked, "She double crossed us? Where is she? Wait till I get my hands on that…that monster!" Kelly said, "She's gone. Suki and her friends gave up their lives to send her away to this place called the Shadow Realm." Tristan asked, "You mean they sent her there? With the Millennium Items?" They all nodded as Tristan looked at the six bodies, as he said, "We could take them to a hospital and see if they wake up." Yami slowly shook his head as he said, "They used all of their energy to send Tea away, and the items have died along with them." Martin said crying, "And we never got a chance to say that we're sorry." They all began crying as they blurted words of forgiveness. The items began glowing as it sparkled on Suki and her friends. But then suddenly the six bodies vanished; Yami looked to see sparkles to where Yugi once was as everyone else saw that Suki, Yani, Chris, Guy, Shannon, and Yugi have vanished into thin air they saw that they turned into sparkles. Tristan said, "You saw that right?" Aviva said, "Where's Chris and Shannon? Where did they go?" Kelly asked, "Where's my brother?" Yami and Joey looked around from Suki, Yugi, and Yani, but there was no sign of them. Princess Autum's voice chimed as she said, "The items have sent them back to where Suki, Yugi, and Yani were before they arrived to the museum. Thanks to your selfless act and confessions, the items have given your friends a new energy with life. Follow them into the park, they are fine, you will hear them sing." Following Autum's advice they ran to the park as they saw that some civilians were doing a concert as Joey said, "Oh, yeah, today is the arts and wine festival. We always come here to enjoy the arts that all of Domino city created. But why would Autum say to come here?" Kelly pointed and asked, "What was the name of the girl with the blonde hair and magenta highlights? The one who kissed my brother at the mall challenge?" Yami replied, "Um, her name is Suki." Kelly said, "Yeah, her. I can see them. She and the others are over there with my brother and her friends." They all saw as Suki and the others were walking to the festival, alive and still safe. Kelly and the others gave a sigh of relief as Martin said, "They're all right." Suki, Yani, and Shannon were wearing white as the boys wore blue as they smiled at each other as Guy was holding on to Suki by her waist as Yani was being carried by Chris, bridal style as Shannon and Yugi held hands as Chris began to sing as they walked through the festival as they joined in with him. Chris: I thought I found a love but she was just a fling And then I met a girl and felt a different thing It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing. Guy: It was a thing called a zing and I wanted to sing And listen to the ballads of a man named Sting Baby, looks in your eye and it's suddenly spring Like when Nala kissed Simba in the Lion King. Yugi: Zinging in the air and I don't have a care I'm winging from the zing that we share Shannon: Zinging in the rain now I'm feeling no pain It's real time for celebrating Cause you're my zing. {Suki: Yani, ready to throw down? Yani: No, no I never learned how. Guy: Oh, come on! Just give it a try. Yani: Alright. Maybe just a little bit.} Yani: So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing. You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling Cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching" Cause next to zing, Cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, It was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one Only one lady in the zing for me Cause when you zing (Yugi: When you zing!) You better know one (little) thing The only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring! They all looked quiet as Chris said, "Wow, you're good." Yani said, "Thanks." Guy (Autotune): Zinging in the air, now I don't have a care I'm winging from the zing that we share Zinging in the rain now I'm feeling no pain Guy was holding Suki's hand as she joined him in unison. Suki and Guy: It's a real time for celebrating Cause you're my zing. The gang joined the song with a dance as they danced to the other side of the festival. All: To the zing y'all, ba - da - bing y'all Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all Better ring y'all, happening y'all Pay attention to the undead king, y'all! Oh! (x30) Then they laughed as they passed through the festival as they went up the hill as they sat under the cherry blossom tree as they gang watched the sunset. They all sighed as they all sat down as Yugi said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Shannon agreed as she said, "As we traveled the world, me and my brothers never stopped and watched a pretty sunset before. We spent of our time saving animals and nature." Yugi looked at Shannon as he asked, "You saved animals, from what, from whom?" Shannon nodded as she said, "Yugi, there are good people and bad people in any world; the ones who hurt or harm the animals and the ones who can save and protect them." Yugi was surprised how Shannon can see animals as being threatened by anyone. But Yugi saw that Shannon adores protecting life and her family. Chris said, "It's so pretty, just like you, Yani." Yani smiled as she and Chris kissed tenderly. Yugi and Shannon lay down on the grassy hill as they sighed at the orange-red sky. Guy said, "Back in Megadale, Sophine and I never seen a sunset as beautiful as this. But out here, so beautiful." Suki asked, "Have you and Sophine kissed yet, or ever seen the sunset?" Guy shook his head and said, "Nope, she has classes, and me being a super heroine, we didn't even have time to have a date. When it was Summer vacation, we could hang out, but now, she's gone." Suki felt sorry as she said, "But you are in a date, you have me and its sundown." Guy looked at Suki as he said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot that I have a pretty face looking at me." Suki playfully said, "Hey!" But Suki and Guy shared a laugh as they kissed hard as they all realized their adventure brought them closer than ever. Then Chris said, "But what about the others?" Yani said, "Oh, yeah. We forgot about them; they owe us an apology for being double crossers." Then a baritone voice said, "We do." All six heard as they got up and faced Yami and his friends as they smiled at them. Yani and her friends smiled, as Suki said, "Hi." They all responded with a 'hi' as they smiled even more. Autum appeared as she whispered, "I think it's time you what you need to say." Yani said, "Listen I know what you are going to say, you want us to forgive you, huh?" Kelly and her friends nodded as Yani and her friends smiled at them as Suki said, "You don't need to. We have forgiven you when Tea was sent to the Shadow Realm." Martin said, "No, we do need to. We let you guys get hurt by listening to a lie, and thanks to what we did, we let you and everyone else down." Suki and the other smirked at them as Yani said, "You guys just jumped into conclusions. But thanks to you, we have gotten closer." Aviva asked, "Will you forgive us for being cruel and less forgiving?" Shannon and her friends looked at each other as their hearts have blossomed into love asthey said in unison, "Yes." Aviva was crying as she embraced Shannon as Yani said, "And we are sorry too. I guess, we got so competitive with the items, we'd completely lost control of our heads. We made a promise to the Princess that Pharaoh Atem's items didn't land on Tea's lying hands. Plus, we didn't mean all of those things we said." With a smile in their faces, each one regained their friends. Chris and Martin reconciled as Guy was being embraced by his sister as Yami, Joey, and Tristan were being embraced by Suki, Yugi, and Yani. With the friends reunited and all was forgiven, they decided to return the items to the museum and put them back where they belong. They got in to see everyone looking at them as they saw three people, waving. It was Ishizu, Marik, and Odion as she said, "I see that Yugi and his friends have succeeded on bringing the items back." Then a voice said, "And the items will remain with them, thank very much, Ishizu." They turned to see Princess Autum in her physical form. Ishizu complained, "My princess, but the items must stay back in the tomb." Autum raised her hand, giving her the chance to say a word. Princess Autum said, "Yes, I know I said return the items, but I am afraid the Items are now useless. When the six used the items to send Tea to the Shadow Realm, the power suddenly became attached to their new bearers, so when they were killed, the power gave them a new power structure, causing them to have the powers of the Millennium Items." Marik asked, "So in terms, the power of the items has taken refuge in their bodies?" Autum gave a small nod as she said, "That is correct." They clamored as Chris whispered, "Did Tea really get locked the Shadow Realm?" His friends shrugged as Suki whispered, "I have the Power of the Millennium Necklace, it can let me see the future, let me check if she is trapped inside." Suki closed her eyes to see the future as she saw Tea, freed from the Shadow Realm and Yami and his friends abandoning, again. In horror, Suki opened her eyes as everyone looked at the girl as Ishizu asked, "Suki, what happened?" Princess Autum asked, "Did you see the future?" Suki turned pink as she nodded as she said, "You'd never believe me." Joey said, "You forgave us, so what's the worst thing that can happen?" Suki said, "We didn't lock Tea in the Shadow Realm, after all. She will return to Domino City and Yami and the others will betray us again." The friends screamed, "WHAT?!" Suki turned away and said, "Yes, Tea will return and you will abandon us again!" Joey said, "Well, then when Tea comes back, we will be ready." Tristan said, "That's right! We can take her on!" Shannon said, "But what about me and everyone else?" Autum said, "I am afraid, that since the worlds have locked up, you, your brothers, Guy, and Kelly are stuck here." They all gasped as Chris said, "As long as I've got my special girl, I am happy." Yugi said, "As long as Shannon is here, it won't matter to me!" Guy said, "I don't care if me and Kelly are trapped here, as long as I've got my special lady, it won't matter a thing!" Suki said, "Hopefully, Tea will be defeated. But until them, say hello to the new friends of Domino City!" They all clamored as they all gave a smile and left the museum. But what about Tea? Will she escape? Will their friendship be tested? Find out soon! 


End file.
